A Change of Heart
by Donbo
Summary: Gohan is killed at the hands of the androids but in a suprise turn of events is granted the gift of life by King Yemma. What could have sparked this decision and how will Gohan handle the new responsibilites that have been handed to him? Gohan/18 (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok this is a dragonball fic that will take place in an alternate version of the miri timeline. This is my first fic and I would appreciate any constructive criticism. In a disclaimer I donot own any rights to the characters used in this story and all credit must be directed toward the original minds behind the DragonBall franchise. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy **_**DBAU: A Change of Heart**_

Chapter 1

No Death Unaccounted For

Gohans body ached and bled as he raced toward his young apprentice. The young teen stood frozen in a mixture of shock and fear as he watched the androids powerful ki blasts racing towards him. 17 and 18s maniacal laughter filled the empty structures of the abandoned amusement park. " TRUNKS GET DOWN!" the sound of Gohan's voice quickly caught the attention of android 18. As she turned around she quickly raised her guard only to find that the demi-saiyan had given up a perfect chance for an ambush to dive in front of the less superior warrior and take the bulk force of her and her brothers blasts. 17s laughter became even louder as he watched the foolish warrior save the young boy " What a FOOL! He sacrificed his own body to save that little twerp. This is why the earthlings must be exterminated, they are nothing more than an incompetent sickness on this planet." The blonde android floated in the air in somewhat of a daze. She had witnessed death more times than she could or cared to remember but this was different. All of the other people she had seen do these ridiculous things were weak and stupid by her standards but Gohan was not. He had fought her and her brother for years and always put up a fight while managing to give them the slip every time, no he was not like the rest of the earthlings. An idiot could not have escaped her and 17s wrath for so many years on luck alone. These thoughts continued to race through her mind until her brothers voice finally pulled her back to reality " Sis!...Hellooo? are you in there?" 18 quickly shook the thoughts from her mind and pushed a lock of her pale blonde hair behind her ear " Yes Im here you idiot where else would I be." 17 smiled at his sisters harsh tone " Good I was beginning to wonder. I say we turn this whole area into ash. You know if we don't we will only have to fight him again next time and he is getting stronger." 18 nodded in agreement and extended her hands out in front of her " Lets get this over with. I just want to go home".

Gohan's eyes slowly opened as he let out a loud painful grunt as he attempted to move. " Mom he is awake!" Trunks and Bulma quickly rushed into the room where Gohan had been for the past couple days " Theres no way! The doctor said he wouldn't be awake for at least another couple of days! Don't let him get up Trunks!" after several minutes of arguing Gohan managed to get himself back to his feet " I don't have time to rest guys not with the androids out there. Every moment i waste allowing myself to be confined to this bed innocent people die and I won't have that..I can't have that." As he clinched his fist his eyes flickered a deep shade of turquoise. His last battle with the androids had left him badly beaten and scarred but his warrior spirit was more alive than ever. Bulma watched as the once innocent child she had met so many years ago stood in front of her with the same intensity on his face that his father had so many times before" Gohan..You look and act more like your father everyday. Nothing I ever said would stop him from trying to help innocent people and you are just the same." The aging beauty gave the young man a soft smile " Do what you have to do Gohan but please be careful..You are all Tunks and I have left after all." Gohan raise his arm and rubbed the back of his head " Thanks Bulma. I just want to make him proud and protect these people like he would have tried to. Speaking of Trunks Bulma I would like to begin training him more intensely." Trunks's eyes lit up as he heard his sudo brother propose further training to his mother but his smile began to fade as his mother quickly shot down the idea " absolutely not gohan! He is only 14 years old! You are a grown man and a super saiyan and you can't stop the androids what makes you think I am going to let my son go and let himself be killed. If it wasn't for you he would have died the last time and I don't think we should test our luck again.." Gohan cut the pleading woman short in an effort to get his two cents in " Bulma I need to train him..He needs to be there when I am not. I am not as well suited for the job as I was before…" His now sad onyx eyes traveled to the empty sleeve that dangled where his left arm once was. " The earth is going to need him Bulma and I know he can put an end to this with the proper training. Maybe when this is all said and done we can make another trip to namek and wish everyone back." Bulma sighed loudly as she attempted to hold back her tears " why do you always have to be right Gohan…"

18 sat on a pile of rubble as she watched her brother chase a group of humans in one of their ridiculous vehicles. She hadn't felt up to the task of tormenting the people since her last encounter with their blonde friend and his little friend. She couldn't shake the thought of him tossing himself in front of that blast and for some reason it bothered her " _Why in the world would he do that. He gave up everything to try and save that kid and all it did was get them both killed…"_ As she sat deep in thought she could hear her brother calling her name from the distance. " Hey! 18! come on and lets see who can kill the most the fastest!" 17 never seemed to grow tired of tormenting the earthlings which often allowed his sister to do as she pleased. " Come on 18 you never want to do anything fun anymore..Loosen up toots you have been weird since we killed that pain in the ass and his annoying little helper the other day." 18 twitched slightly at her brothers comments " Call me toots again and Ill kill you myself 17...Do what you want but im done for the day." the blonde beauty blasted off into the air and towards the place they were calling their home. " FINE! BE THAT WAY!...Girls" 17 shook his head from side to side in frustration before letting go of a blast that reduced the city to nothing more than a charred patch of dirt.

* * *

><p>Dirt and dust flew through the air as Gohans apprentice gathered his energy. The teen dug as deep as he could but he just couldn't push himself past the threshold and into the super saiyan state " Come on Trunks think about all of the pain that the androids have inflicted on you and the people you love. Think about all of the people they have slaughtered and still plan on killing" Trunks could feel the pain swelling in his heart as he thought of his mother and the people he had seen die at the hands of the heartless machines and then the thought of Gohan's arm and his bloodied body floated into his memory. The young demi-saiyans hair quickly spiked and his eyes flashed a bright shade of turquoise " Thats it Trunks you're doing it! your…" Before Gohan could finish encouraging his brother Trunks collapsed in a heap on the ground. " Ok Trunks that is enough for today. You are doing well lets get you home before your mother comes looking for me" both warriors began to laugh and headed back to the safety of capsule corp. Bulma, Trunks and Gohan sat at the dining room table exchanging happy tales from the past as they ate their meager amount of food. These little meetings were few and far inbetween but they were always a welcome change in the post apocalyptic world in which they lived. Suddenly a news broadcaster appeared on the tiny television that sat on the kitchen counter " This is a breaking story from channel 3 in Peppertown. The androids have arrived and they are tearing the city apart. If you are out their warrior in orange we beg you please help us!" That was all Gohan had to hear before he stood up and placed his napkin down on his plate. " Gohan I'm going too!" Trunks quickly hopped up from the table ignoring his mother's pleas. " Please Gohan don't let him go with you!" Tears began to fill Bulma's eyes as she watched her young son. Gohan gave Bulma a soft smile before speaking " Im sorry but this is just something I have to do." He then turned to an eager Trunks and gave him a quick but powerful chop to the neck " Please tell him I am sorry Bulma. He is the only hope for this planet after me and I can't risk him. Thank you for everything Bulma." The son of goku raced from the house and blasted off into the sky leaving Bulma to tend to her unconscious son " Thank you Gohan….I don't know how I could ever repay you for what you have done."<p>

A large bulky man threw punch after punch at the young blondes face only to connect with nothing but air. The woman effortlessly dodged the mans blows and smiled before delivering one of her own that instantly separated the man's soul from his body " Now thats more like it sis!" 17 landed beside his sister with an identical smile plastered on his face blood dripping from his hands " First one to 20 wins what do you say?" Before 18 could respond a powerful blow sent her and her brother skidding backwards from the dead mans body. 18 froze as she looked at the man that stood between them and the rest of the people of Peppertown " _Its….him but how?"_ As she stood dumbfounded at Gohans presence 17 wasted no time and charged the saiyan warrior " Don't you ever DIE!?" Gohan smirked as he readied himself for combat. The two warriors began exchanging furious blows while 18 stood still, much as 17 hated to admit it Gohan was holding his own against him even with the absence of his left arm. A swift kick sent 17 soaring through the air and crashing through a nearby van. Gohan landed directly across from the distracted beauty awaiting the next assault. 18 eyed the defiant warrior. Her eyes locked onto his. Her gaze traveled first to his new scar that traveled across the brow of his left eye and onto his cheek. It didn't take long for her to finally reach the most obvious alteration to the Warriors body, The absence of his arm sent a deep sense of regret traveling through her _" why do I feel this way? Why am I allowing this to bother me so much"_ as she wrestled with her thought she allowed the Demi-Saiyan to make his move. Gohan slammed a powerful knee into her belly causing 18 to double over in pain,luckily for the beauty 17 managed to catch him by surprise with a powerful headbutt. Gohan staggered backwards clutching his now bloodied nose _" damn it...I can't let them sneak up on me like that or I won't stand a chance..."_ Gohan spit a wod of blood from his mouth and smiled back at the twins " what's the matter? You guys seem to be alittle distracted today." 17 gritted his teeth as the thorn in his side spoke in his provoking tone "we are just trying to figure out how in the hell you always manage to live but by the looks of your haggard body you barly made it out last time. I'm just curious if your pathetic little friend can say the same." Fury filled the Demi-saiyans eyes, 17 had just added fuel to a fire that was already raging. 18 couldn't bring herself to look at Gohan. Everytime she looked at him an overwhelming feeling of regret filled her up " Let's finish this bastard 18" 18 looked over at her brother and gave a reluctant nod. In an instant the twins began their assault,18 still refusing to directly look at the warrior she was assaulting. The three warriors exchanged powerful blows all across the held his own for awhile but the absence of his arm had put him at to much of a disadvantage against the two of them allowing the duo to overpower him and send him crashing to the ground. Gohan watched helplessly as 17 and 18 flew just over head of him. The barely conscious warrior began to make peace with himself as he took his final breaths, he watched as theyextended their hands and began to charge their ki. _"I'm sorry Bulma. I wish I could have held in just a while longer so I could have seen that crazy invention of yours work. trunks...I am most sorry to. You have been like a little brother to me and I hate the thought of leaving you like I did but I always knew this was how it was suppose to be. You will save this world little brother and someday when everything is right again I believe we will see each other again..good bye my friends..."_As they began firing their shower of blasts upon the Demi-Saiyan 18 found herself thinking about the Warriors many selfless acts that she had witnessed over the years _" I have never seen someone so powerful be so gentle...none of his friends were that way so why was he?..Is this a common thing?...Would anyone ever do that for me?" _She quickly pushed the ubsered thoughts from her mind and closed her eyes_._The androids ki blasts ripped through Gohans flesh like the blades of a thousand daggers causing his head and legs to bounce wildly against the ground as they struck him. After several moments of blasting, Gohans lifeless body laid at the bottom of a now large crater. A small pool of blood began to form around his stiff cold body. 18 looked down at the fallen warrior with a mix of emotions in her head. As she looked down her eyes traveled to her now shaking hands. A sudden wetness dropped into her palm _"what the hell was that?"_ 18 reached up to her face and felt a steady trail of moisture traveling from her eyes and down her pale cheeks _" Am...Am I crying?...why the hell am I crying!?"_ Without speaking a single word the blonde android blasted off into the sky leaving her raven haired brother standing confused and alone at his sisters sudden retreat.

* * *

><p>Trunks slowly began to come around after absorbing Gohan's life saving blow allowing the static sound of the television to ring in his ears " what...happened" he spoke in a groggy strained tone. After a few moments everything began to come flooding back into his memory causing the young teen to jolt to his feet. He frantically scanned the room for some sign of the man he called brother but his gaze only fell on the h red eyes of his mother as she sat quietly sobbing " Mom where is Gohan!?" Bulma's eyes once again began to fill with tears as her son spoke " Trunks you don't understand he had to do this he.." Before she could finish her son had bolted out of the door leaving her all alone inside of the capsule corp compound "you may not understand now Trunks but one day you will. I'm sorry son" Trunks flew through the air as fast as he could manage his lavender hair whipping in his face <em>" why did you do this Gohan!? I can help you!" <em>The distant sight of Pepper Town sent a chill down the young warriors spine, It had been reduced to nothing more than a charred rubble covered shadow of its former self. Rain began to pour and soak everything it touched as Trunks looked around the ruins hoping to find any sign of where his master could be hiding, then his eyes widened as he saw an orange clothed figure lying face down in a half flooded crater " oh please no!..." Trunks quickly moved into the slowly filling crater to find his best friend, pale and bloody the life had seemed to have been ripped from him hours ago. Trunks began to uncontrollably shake as he raised Gohan's body up in his arms. The mixture of blood and water stained the boys clothes and hands as he swelled with grief and anger " Why didn't you let me help you...why Gohan..Wwwhhhyyy!" A bright yellow aura surrounded Trunks as tears began to stream from his now turquoise eyes. The absence of life in the city allowed the boys shrieks to echo for what seemed like miles.


	2. Chapter 2 life

**AN: Ok This is where the story will start to differ greatly from the History of Trunks. Please review and let me know what you liked and didnt like. As always thanks for reading.**

Chapter 2

Life

It seemed unreal but Gohan was now opening his eyes. He looked around the strange cloud filled place that surrounded him and then at himself. He lifted his hands and much to his surprise was greeted by two of them " I have my arm back!" Then just as quickly as happiness had found him it had slipped away" I must be dead...".The disappointment that followed this grim realization was almost overwhelming. Then a strange voice caught his attention " you would be correct Gohan and your friends are waiting for you." Gohan turned to find Kami staring back at him with slight smile on his face " Kami!?" The namekian nodded as he watched the hardened warriors face lite up with the same innocence of a child " Come with me Gohan everyone is waiting. It is good to see you." Gohan did exactly as he was told and followed the former guardian with a wide smile on his face until they finally reached a beautiful earthly looking place. He was loudly greeted by all of his fallen friends and family. He could hardly believe his eyes as Krillin and the others smiled and jumped at his and yamcha sparred intensely while Piccolo managed to find his own spot underneath a shady as he began to move forward a firm hand found its way to his shoulder. Gohan quickly turned around still jumpy from the chaotic life that he had endured only to find the famous black haired hero that was his father " man you have grown a lot Gohan!" Goku hadn't changed a bit since the last time Gohan had seen him, none of them had. His fathers bright and cheery tone was almost too much for the hardened warrior to take as he worked to hold back the years of tears he had stored deep within himself." Dad I can't believe it's you!..." Gokus now fully grown son quickly embraced his father for the first time in what felt like an eternity. Goku spoke softly and quietly only to his son as they shared their moment " I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and everyone on earth Gohan..I am sorry you had to grow up like you did. You look as if you have grown into a fine warrior though son" Gohan bashfully smiled at his fathers words " I've missed all of you guys so much." The father and son exchanged heartfelt smiles and made their way over to their friends.

It had been several years for Trunks since he had stepped foot in his android ruled world. He had saved Goku and witnessed the younger version of his master stop the tyrannical Cell as well as meeting his father for the first time in his life but no matter what new events he experienced his goal remained the same." It's time to reclaim this world for earth and put an end to these androids." Trunks flew high into the air and scanned for any sign of the twins destruction. In Trunks's absence the androids appeared to had laid waste to several of the remaining cities and most of earths surviving population. The young warriors eyes darted back and forth across the horizon before finally resting his gaze on a large amount of smoke coming from South City " All right you bastards its time to end this.." Trunks clinched his fists tight and shot through the the sky like a meteor.

17 smiled wide as he fired small blasts into the scattering group of people below " This just never gets old!" The earthlings made several attempts defend themselves with any weapons they could get their hands on but it was all for not as the sadistic android vaporized them in an instant. He turned his cold blue eyes to a cowering woman and her daughter and began to chuckle as he watched their fear consume them " Don't worry I will make this quick. You will hardly feel a thing..for long anyway." As he pointed the palm of his hand towards the horrified mother and daughter a surprising figure landed in front of him. 17 eyed the obstacle that stood in front of him carefully before realizing who dared to defy him " Well well if it isnt the little twerp. You don't look so little anymore...where have you been hiding?" The android's tone sickened Trunks " I would never hide from someone as weak as you. I am going to rid this planet of you and your sister today so make peace with death as it stares you in the face." The raven haired android could hardly hold back his laughter as he listened to the cocky warrior " You..are going to kill...me!? That's hysterical! I dont care how much you have grown you are nothing in comparison to that other fool that used to protect you. Where were you when my sister and I turned his body into a giant pin cushion?" Trunks flinched as 17 spoke of Gohan. He could feel the rage beginning to boil in his heart as he listened. " Aaww what's the matter brat? did I hurt your little feeli…" Before 17 could finish his sentence Trunks had slammed his doubled fist against the androids cheek sending him rolling across the ground. 17 pushed himself back up on his hands and knees and watched as a stream of blood traveled from his mouth and created a small pool in the dirt " Oh I am going to…." Trunks delivered a powerful kick to the ribs of the downed android sending him into the air and quickly followed it up with an overhead smash that slammed 17 back down to the ground. Another swift kick connected with the side of the androids head causing him to skid across the ground several yards away from the infuriated demi-saiyan. " I told you to make peace with death today android..I am the last thing you are going to see before your body is ripped into pieces." 17's eyes widened as he watched the super saiyan slowly walk towards him " _There is no way he could get this strong! How did he do this without me being able find out. I can't die..I cant ! I am the superior being!"_ As Trunks finally made his way to the side of the horrified android, 17 threw a punch directly at his face with everything he had. The blow connected flush with the demi-saiyans cheek but much to 17's surprise it had no effect on the opposing warrior. Trunks stood silent for a moment as 17's fist pressed against his cheek " You fool..You just don't know when it is over do you. Let me show you what it feels like to be helpless like all of those people you killed had been" Trunks's punch struck the android with such force it nearly caved his face in. The now shaking android collapsed to his knees with tears in his eyes in an attempt to beg for his life " Please….you can't kill me...you just can't. I can't die like this…" Trunks looked at the now sobbing warrior with little remorse for his pleas " STOP NOW! Why should I spare you!? You never spared the lives of the countless people that begged you! No..today is the day that your black soul will be torn from your body. May you find peace in the afterlife android" 17's scream echoed throughout the empty city before a powerful explosion brought upon a loud silence.

Trunks flew through the sky his hair whipping in the wind. The only thought going through his mind was that of finding 17's sister so he could finally end their grip on the earth. He had found it odd that she wasn't there when he was battling 17 " _That is the first time I can ever remember them not being together. If they had done that when Gohan was alive he could have defeated them himself...Maybe they have just gotten careless in mine and Gohans absence."_ Trunks hunted for hours for the blonde twin but failed to locate her. No matter where he went there seemed to be absolutely no sign of her anywhere. " _Could it be that they turned on each other? Like some sort of power struggle…."_ Trunks's mind raced as he tried to find some sort of explanation for the women's absence but couldn't settle on one " I guess I am just going to have to keep an eye opened. If she is still alive I will be waiting to stop her rampage." Trunks let out a deep breath and turned his attention in the direction of West City and smiled " Im finally coming home mom"

* * *

><p>The z fighters watched intently as the father son duo sparred intensely across the otherworldly plain. Goku flipped backwards as Gohan threw a dozen quick kicks in his direction. The elder saiyan quickly spun and swept his sons legs out from under him causing him to land flat on his back. The demi-saiyan quickly rolled backwards and launched himself forward causing his father to immediately go on the defensive. The other warriors could hardly believe the skills of the two fighters. Piccolo smiled proudly as he watched his former student using some of his own techniques to try and gain the upper hand against Goku. After several minutes of fighting Gohan and Goku appeared to be locked in somewhat of a stalemate. Neither warrior was willing to concede to the other until the unthinkable happened. A booming growl erupted from the saiyans bellies causing everyone to laugh as well as the father son duo. " Gohan as much as I want to keep going I have to eat. I'm starving!" Gohans wide smile grew even larger as he seconded his father's request " How about we call it a draw for now. We can get back at it after we eat." The two men made their way over to their friends and prepared themselves for dinner. " Gohan it is time..King Yemma has called to speak with you and your father." Kami stood behind the men as they looked back and forth at one another confused " King Yemma? What does he want with me and Gohan Kami?" Kami chuckled " well Goku if I knew that King Yemma would hardly need a job now would he" Goku chuckled and rubbed the back of his head in the familiar Son manner and proceeded to follow his son and Kami to King Yemma's palace. Before long the three of them stood in front of Yemmas Giant desk and waited for the colossal horned mans explanation for their summoning. " Ah long time no see Goku! This must be your son that we have all been watching on earth." Yemma turned his gaze over to the demi-saiyan " I saw what you did for Vegetas son Gohan. That was very noble and one of the many reasons why I have asked you and your father to come here." Gohan looked over to his father only to receive a confused shoulder shrug as a response. " Listen you two, Trunks has returned to planet earth and stopped android 17. The human race is finally going to move on and enjoy some peace." Gohan began to smile at the news but was cut short by the giant king " This will not last however. There is an incoming threat to the earth that is much greater than the androids ever hoped to be. The threat is a Saiyan by the name of Broly and he is looking for you Goku" Goku looked at King Yemma with nothing but confusion on his face " But I thought all of the saiyans besides me and Vegeta had died King Yemma? Why is this guy looking for me?" King Yemma leaned back in his massive leather chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose " I'm not certain why but he has been looking for you across the galaxy Goku. Originally it was he and his father but Broly managed to kill his father. Goku this saiyan is the Legendary Super Saiyan. He is unlike anything you have ever faced before and I fear that he cannot be stopped by Trunks alone. This is why I have called the three of you here. Goku, Gohan second chances are rare here but there are few as deserving as the two of you, however I can only let one of you go. What I am saying is the Earth is in need of a new guardian and I would like to present one of the two of you with the opportunity to fill this position and get another chance to protect the earth." Gohan and Goku looked at one another in shock. Gohan could hardly believe what he was hearing he was getting the opportunity to have his life back and become the guardian of earth. " Dad its obvious that it should be you. I can't think of anyone that could do the job better than you. Get back there and show this guy that no one comes to our planet and threatens its people." Goku smiled in response to his sons enthusiasm and faith in him " Gohan as much as I want to go back to the earth it just wouldn't be the same for me. Nearly everyone I have ever known and cared about is here in other world. Besides it wasn't fair how you lost your life son. You are still so young and Trunks needs you. You are his best friend and mentor. I can't fill those shoes. I want you to take this opportunity Gohan you deserve it more than anyone." Gohan had a mixture of emotion as his father spoke but knew he was right " Are you sure dad? What if I'm not strong enough?" Goku placed his hand on the warriors shoulder and gave him a soft smile " Son you are just as prepared to fight this guy as I am. I know that you will be able to stop this guy and save our planet." King Yemma cleared his throat to bring the attention back to him " Then it is settled Gohan your life will be returned and in turn you will become the sole guardian of the earth. Do you accept this burden?" Gohan looked over at Kami who smiled and gave his blessing, then back to his father " You can do it Gohan. Me and your mother as well as all the others will be rooting for you son" Gohan nervously smiled and looked back to the red king " Yes I accept King Yemma" King Yemma pulled a large stamp from his drawer and slammed it down on giant sheet of paper " Very well. Good luck young warrior. I know you will make us proud." In an instant the inside of the caste seemed to swirl and Gohans vision went black.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 A New Fate

**AN: Ok I tried to work on some of the organization in this chapter in an effort to make it easier to read. Thanks so much for the reviews and as always enjoy!**

Chapter 3

A New Fate

The sound of people filled the once empty streets of West City. The people had slowly began trying to clear the streets of the debris and in some instances bodies from within crumbled homes. " Hurry this thing is heavy!" A small boy dove underneath a suspended slab of concrete that Trunks held painstakingly above his head " Come on kid I don't know how much longer I can hold this thing." Just as Trunks's arms were about to give out the boy emerged with a small teddy bear in his arms " Thanks mister! You are really strong!" Trunks dropped the massive slab with a thud and smiled as he wiped the sweat from his forehead " No problem kid." It was nice to see people actually laughing and smiling again. It was something Trunks would have to get used to seeing. He had grown up in a home always fearing when the next android attack would be. He could hardly recall a time when he saw happy children playing in the streets. " _Finally...peace. This is what you always fought for Gohan. Im just sorry you never got to see it achieved.."_

Trunks let out a deep sigh before returning to his role of clearing rubble from collapsed building. As trunks cleared the streets his mother raced from the depths of the Capsule Corp building " TRUNKS TRUNKS YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Bulma sprinted up to her son with her dragon radar in her hand " Its the dragonballs Trunks!" Trunks stared at his mother for a moment as she stood in front of him with a smooth stone in one hand her old radar in the other " What are you talking about mom. You told me the dragonballs didn't work without Piccolo or a guardian. Bulma gave her trademark smirk as she held the radar up to her sons face. " This happened last night Trunks. I was working in my shop and knocked this thing off the shelf and it started picking up the signal of the dragonball that I had next to it. Now since Piccolos death the balls had turned to stone which rendered the radar useless. For some reason though last night the balls began emitting a signal again."

Trunks scratched his head as his mother explained this bizarre occurrence to him " See Trunks without a guardian the balls seemingly die because they have no life within them. Last night my radar went off which means life is returning to the balls." The blue haired woman could hardly contain her joy as she spoke to her son. Trunks stood baffled at his mothers assumptions " But how can that be mom? You said it yourself without piccolo the dragon balls have no life force." Bulma wagged her finger out in front of her at her son " No no honey I said without Piccolo or a Guardian. Its obvious isnt it? There must be a new Guardian for Earth! Trunks this means when the dragonballs return to their full power we can wish back everyone killed by the androids!" Trunks could hardly believe what his mother was saying " That means Gohan can come back!" Bulma smiled at her sons obvious excitement " It means everyone can come back Trunks. The one thing that bothers me though is why would a guardian come now. The androids are gone and the world is finally at peace why would we even need one?"

Bulma allowed herself to be lost in thought while trunks sparked an idea " Mom didn't you say that Goku visited the guardian of earth at one time?" The demi-saiyans mothers eyes lit up with the same idea as her son " Yes! the only way he was able to do it was by climbing to the top of Korins lookout. Then once he made it to the top of Korin's tower he had to climb the power pole until he finally reached the bottom of the lookout. It is the only way to get there if you have not received the guardians permission or at least as far as I know it is." Trunks quickly turned and jumped into the sky " I'm going to see if I can make it up there mom! Dont wait up!" and just like that Trunks shot off into the sky and out of his mother's sight

Before too long Korin's tower appeared in the distance. The large tower appeared to still be intact but severally damaged. Trunks figured it was most likely damaged from an onslaught of ki blasts at the hands of the two androids. " Well mom said the only way Goku was able to get to the lookout was by climbing all the way so thats what Im going to do. The determined young warrior grasped the cool rough stone and began to ascend it like all the others had before him. As Trunks climbed he noticed that the long column seemed to go on forever. No matter how fast he climbed he seemed to get nowhere. Sweat dripped from the young mans face as he pushed his body to continue to climb. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he reached what looked to have been the empty remains of Korins home except it appeared to have been lived in for some time after the masters death " _How strange. This place looks as if it was used up until around a few months ago. I wonder if this was where the androids had been staying."_

The thought of the androids still boiled Trunks's blood from time to time but he was starting to finally let go, after all he had personally taken care of one and was sure the other had been killed by her brother. " Well I guess its on to the top then" Carefully Trunks made his way to the roof of the tower to find Gokus ever famous power pole still intact where he had left it all those years ago. Trunks smiled as he eagerly began to climb the pole " I wonder what this Guardian will look like. I hope he is nice. I hate dealing with jerks." As Trunks finally made it high above the clouds he could see the sun beginning to disappear behind them, allowing the earth to settle in for the evening. The persistent young man continued to climb until he reached the base of the lookout " Im so tired I dont know how in the heck Goku ever managed to climb that thing as a child." Trunks pulled himself up and over the ledge to see the untouched and dark surroundings of the lookout and its palace " This place is incredible!" The beautiful trees and bushes gently blew back in forth in the gentle breeze that seemed to be ever present atop the lookout. It wasn't long until a familiar presence caught Trunks's attention from the shadows " Who's there? Is that you Guardian?" The faint outline of a figure could now be seen in the darkness " Yes Trunks…" The figure stepped into a patch of moonlight which revealed his identity to the young warrior " ...its me" Trunks couldn't believe his eyes and he shortly after passed out from a combination of exhaustion and shock.

* * *

><p>The sound of the ocean waves crashing against beach rock seemed to be the only thing that could pull 18's attention from her haunting memories. The ageless beauty sat reclined in a white beach chair in an attempt to take in the sun's kiss on her skin. It wasn't long until she had slipped away from the present world and into a dream. <em>18 sat in the entertainment area of their home waiting for her brothers arrival. She couldn't shake the image of Gohans body helplessly smacking against the ground. The thought of it made her want to collapse in a heap on the tiled floor. 17 crawled through the balcony of their tower home with a confused and irritated look on his face. " What the hell is wrong with you lately 18. We should be celebrating. We just killed that buffoon, there is no one left that can oppose us! The world is ours. All we have to do is finish off the stupid humans but I can't do that if you keep flaking out on me." 17s tone was demanding as he spoke to his sister. 18 just sat and listened to her brothers plans to rule the planet " Hey! are you even listening to me 18!?" 18 slowly stood up and turned around to peer out from the open tower " Im done 17" 17 scratched his head, not understanding the words that traveled through his ears " What the hell do you mean you are done? The jobs not done so we are not done..YOU are not done." 18's head hung as she took a deep breath " I don't want to do this anymore 17, I can't do this anymore. Im done. Dont you even know what you want to do with your life?" 18s raven haired twin couldn't understand what she meant. He had been doing everything he wanted to do. He was forever young, had all the time in the world and could do anything he wanted to with no one to stand in his way " I am doing what I want sis and so are you" 18 turned with red tear filled eyes " NO! This is not what I want! This is what Dr. Gero and the red ribbon army wanted. I am leaving 17. Come find me if you ever change your mind." 17 watched as his sister prepared to jump through the window " 17 just answer one thing for me. Would you ever be willing to risk everything to save something you cared about?" She watched as her brother turned the question around in his mind " Thats stupid sis why would I risk everything for one thing. Ill just get another one and keep it all." With his answer 18 lept from the railing and dissappeared into the clouds. 17 ran to the edge of the railing and shouted at his sister furious that she would ever leave him " Fine! Leave! I dont need you anyway! I never did!"<em>

18 jolted awake her body covered in sweat. She hadnt heard from her brother since the day they defeated their greatest rival. She rose to her feet stretching and yawning. " Looks like its time to go and start dinner. She walked inside of her beautiful cabin and gently shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Trunks slowly opened his eyes, the light from the from the room forcing him to raise his hand to block it from his face " Where am I?" The young warrior sat up and found himself sitting on a soft bed inside of a beautifully constructed room. Trunks rose to his feet and peered around the room. As he examined the minoot details of the place, the images of the night before began to flood into his head " <em>There is no way..Gohan is dead how could he be here." <em>The lavender haired warrior now quickly exited the room in an effort to find out if what he had seen the night before was true or atleast find some answers. He scanned the top of the now brightly lit and beautifully landscapped lookout. " Hello! Is there anyone here?" Trunks walked around the massive palace in an effort to find the guardian " _If I did see Gohan I want to know why..Why would the Gaurdian make himself appear that way?"_ Finally as Trunks reached the backside of the palace he came upon a dark haired man sitting on the hard white tiled ground of the lookout in what appeared to be a meditative state. The man wore the tradition white robes and cape that kami had so many years ago only with a few new touches.

Trunks slowly approached the man, his nervousness began to make his hands shake at his sides " Excuse me..Are you the new Guardian?" The man sat in silence as Trunks's shaky words traveled to his ears. Slowly the white robed man rose to his feet and yawned before turning around. Trunks could hardly believe his eyes as the clear sight of his master, brother and best friend stood across from him " But…...but how? How are you alive!?" Gohan smiled at the now grown young man that stood infront of him " Its a long story Trunks so how about we go inside and have some lunch and I will explain everything. After a long and much needed lunch the two warriors sat and discussed the information that Gohan had shared with Trunks " So do you have any idea on how much time we have to prepare Gohan?" Gohan shook his head no before putting his hands behind his head " Unfortunately I don't. All I know is that I can feel that we don't have much time." Trunks lightly clenched his fists as the thought of the peace the world was finally experiencing was about to come to an end " This isnt fair Gohan. Hasn't this planet suffered enough?" Gohan gave his brother a sympathetic smile " Yes..yes it has Trunks and I fear that the two of us will not be able to stop Broly alone. We are going to need some help and its help that you are not going to want to accept." Trunks looked across the large wooden table that separated the two men with confusion in his eyes " What do you mean? There is no one else left that can help us Gohan….Right?" Gohan rose to his feet and headed for a small door behind him " Follow me Trunks and I will show you what I mean." Trunks did as Gohan instructed and the two men made their way through the door.

On the other side of the door was a small dark room filled large pots. Gohan removed one of their fragile wooden lids and then motioned for the young Demi-Saiyan to look "the reflection in this pot will show you what I am talking about" Trunks stepped forward and gazed into the liquid inside. At first he saw nothing at all and began to question his friends sanity until the image of a beautiful blonde woman appeared inside. Trunks watched the woman in amazement only to stumble backwards from the pot in shock "Gohan! That's android 18! We can't ask her for help if anything we should go and destroy her now before she can hurt anymore people!" The new guardian extended his hand and helped Trunks back to his feet " Trunks how long has it been since you killed android 17?" Trunks was puzzled as to how Gohan knew this and why he would ask the question " Um..well it's been about a year and a half but what does that have to do with anything?" Gohan crossed his arms and sighed " I know you are smarter than this Trunks. Think about it, it has been over a year since her brothers death and the only thing she has done is be peaceful and secluded to that island."

When Gohan first arrived back to the planet the first thing he did was check on the state of the planet and on its remaining android. He was shocked to find out that 18 had confined herself to an island by all by herself. Then as he peered through the jar of the past he slowly began to realize why. Trunks thought about Gohans statement for a moment and wanted to argue but couldn't find a valid argument other than he thought she should pay for what she had done. "Listen Trunks I will tell you what my father told me when I was younger. Everyone good and evil deserves a chance to change their ways and right their wrongs. Piccolo at one time was the greatest threat to this planet but with a second chance he became one of mine and my father's closest friends. It's the same with Tien and even your father Trunks. Why shouldn't she receive the same chance as the others?" As much as Trunks hated to admit it Gohan was right " Fine..we will do it your way Gohan but if she slips at all.." Before he could finish Gohan cut him off " If she slips Trunks I will take care of her myself. Now I think it's time we start preparing.


	4. Chapter 4 Struggles Of The Mind

**An: Ok everyone thanks so much for the reviews and constructive critisim. Hopefully some of the changes have helped you in enjoying the story. Keep the reviews coming and I'll work to have chapter 5 soon.**

Chapter 4

Struggles Of The Mind

18s fists cut through the air with incredible speed and precision. There was no real reason for her to train since she no longer cared for terrorizing the people but she felt that it was the best way she could let off steam without leveling the closest city. With a furious growl she fired her trademark power blitz into the clear ocean waters. The beauty watched as the newly split waters slowly began to press themselves together with a look of intensity in her eyes. That all too familiar image of Gohans lifeless body being struck by her ki blasts began to make its way into her mind. " _Get Out Of My HEAD!" _18 ripped several more furious ki blast into the face of the ocean that created dozens of small whirlpools in the process. She landed softly on the soft white sand below her, her breaths were coming heavy as her hear rate struggled to return to normal.

The fierce woman turned around and was frozen in place. Her piercing blue eyes widened as she took in the image of the man that stood before her " I watched you die with my own eyes...how are you here? It is not possible, there is no way you could have survived that.." Gohan slowly walked up to the woman only to see her respond by slowly walking backwards. She quickly caught herself and began slipping into her fighting stance in an effort to keep up her tough front. " Please relax I am not here for vengeance..I have come here simply to talk and to seek your assistance." 18 remained in her readied position hardly able to believe her eyes let alone the words from the the ghost that stood infront of her " Why should I trust you? You have done nothing but try and destroy me and my brother for as long as I can remember. I dont think we have much to discuss." Gohan smiled and crossed his arms " If I was here to destroy you I would have already done it." The beauty chuckled at his response " I hardly can see that happeneing after all.."

Gohan cut in and finished the womans sentence " You did kill me right? I know..Believe me I know. I can still remember the feeling of my body going cold as the strength of your blasts ripped through my flesh. I remember how it felt to have my skull slapping against the ground and being helpless to stop it. I also remember making peace with myself and saying my good byes." The warriors words were hard for her to listen to, after all the same images had plagued her mind since his death. Without even realizing it 18 had removed herself from her fighting stance, her hands were beginning to shake as her greatest rival spoke to her in his all too familiar tone. It took everything she had to keep tears from filling her eyes " I rememeber all of these things 18 and I have chosen to move past them. My father once told that everyone deserves a chance to change and that is why I am here this evening. I have seen what happened to you after my death and I know you are no longer the same as you were before."

18 pushed her now long pale blonde hair behind her ear and crossed her arms " I have no idea what you are talking about. I have chosen to do what I want to do because I can't stand being around my brother and his idiotic amusement that he gets from the humans. I dont know what has given you the idea that I am different but your informant must be delusional." Much to her surprise she was able to keep her emotions in check on the outside but the feelings deep inside spoke in another way " _How does he know what I have been dealing with... More than that how in the hell is he still alive and have his freaking arm back!"_ Gohans look intensified as the woman brushed off his claims " You can say whatever you want to me 18 but I have seen you with my own two eyes and you are not like your brother. I am here to offer you an opportunity to make things right so you can shake whatever burden it is you are dealing with. This will be your opportunity to make things right." 18 slowly walked up to the new Guardian, her eyes locked onto his " So I'll humor you, If I was even remotely interested in this, what is it you ask of me?"

Gohan couldn't help but be taken back by her beauty. This was not the first time he had noticed but the circumstances had been different and he couldn't allow himself to be distracted by such this was no longer the past and as cautious as he tried to be he had began to see her in a different light." Very soon there will be a new threat to this planet. He will arrive looking to destroy my father but when he finds out he is no longer here he will turn this planet to dust and continue to search the universe to find him. He must be stopped before anymore people are killed. I am not sure that myself and Trunks will be able to stop him on our own so I have come here to ask for your help. You don't have an energy signal and you have an unlimited supply of energy and I think you could give us the edge that we need." The beauty placed a delicate hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at the demi-saiyan. " So you want me to fight along side the two of you and defend the pathetic people of this planet? I know that Trunks has killed my brother Gohan so why in the hell would I think of helping the man responsible for this. I knew the minute I saw the explosion from the city where 17 had been but frankly I couldn't bring myself to care so what makes you think I could care less what happens to these people?" Gohans response was swift " The same reason I would ask for the help of the person who killed everyone I ever loved or cared for...We have no other choice. Do as you wish but Broly will come for you once he is done with us and he will destroy you."

18 laughed again at the warriors insinuation that any being could have the power to kill her " I am stronger than my brother and far less careless so I think your little friend and this new threat will find me far more formidable. I am going to have to decline your offer handsome and I would appreciate it if you left my home before you end up like the previous owners." Gohans blood was as close to boiling as it could be as he listened to the arrogance seep from her lips" As you wish 18.." Gohan slowly ascended into the sky but stopped once he was a few feet over head " If you change your mind come to korin tower and follow the thin red pole that runs from the top. You will find me there." 18 turned and began walking back to her cabin " Ok whatever...bye" She waited until she knew the ghost she had just spoken with had vanished into the sky before collapsing onto her hands and knees, letting out a few slight sobs " _Why do I care about happened to him and I feel nothing for my brother.. Why can't I just be like I was…."_ The evening sun began to disappear beneath the horizon and covered the woman in the nights shadows.

* * *

><p>Gohan let the cool touch of the night air kiss his face as he stood at the edge of the lookout and peered across the night sky. He couldn't think about much else other than the arrival of this saiyan warrior and the meeting he had had with the blonde android. " <em>I hope you were right by sending me back dad..If this guy is as bad as King Yemma says then we are in for one heck of a battle."<em> The demi-saiyans fist clenched as he anticipated and to some degree welcomed the challenge that was to show itself to him " _No matter what happens I am going to give this guy everything I have..You can count on that father"_ The sound of light footsteps against the hard tiles caught the Guardians attention. " Wow nice place you got here handsome.." 18 slowly made her way towards Gohan, her eyes traveled across the beautiful floating island. Gohan met her halfway and greeted her with a soft smile " So have you changed your mind?" 18 looked down at the ground in an effort to avoid eye contact with the man that stood before her " Don't get any ideas...I just can't allow some other jerk to come to this planet and take it from me, after all I called it first." She managed a slight smile before looking to her side and out over the night sky " What is it that you want me to do?" Gohan took a deep breath and joined her in taking in the view " Well we need to devise some sort of plan but mainly we need to learn to work as a team. If we are not able to work together we will fall." Gohan looked over at the woman and took in the sight of her for a moment. It was almost unnatural how beautiful she was. If he hadn't seen her power with his own eyes he would have never believed she was capable of causing as much destruction as she had in the past, she just looked harmless. " I think you should stay here and train with me and Trunks. By the time Broly gets here we should all be abit more comfortable with one another." 18 didn't speak she only shook her head in agreement and both warriors stood in silence and simply took in the natural beauty of the world.


	5. Chapter 5 No I In Team

Chapter 5

No I In Team

Excitement filled his veins as Trunks bolted up towards the large floating island " I can't wait to start our training. This is going to be just like old times except this time I'm the strongest! I can't wait to see Gohans reaction when he sees how powerful I have become." It wasn't long until the bottom of the famous look came into view. Trunks gently landed upon its white tile only to be taken back by the sight in front of him.

Gohan and 18 exchanged in several quick spurts both of them appearing to be quite even. The young demi-saiyan had forgotten about Gohans plan to ask the android for help. Honestly he didn't believe that his former master would be able to convince the blood thirsty android. " Im glad to see you guys waited for me" He said in a sarcastic tone. The two warriors paused for a moment, only Gohan appearing to greet the young man " We were just trying to get warmed up before you got here buddy. Trunks smiled at Gohan and then peered over at the beauty to his side and gave her an intense stare.

Gohan watched as the two locked eyes for a moment then decided to intervene before things became heated " Listen guys I have an idea. How about the two of you work together and try and take me down as quickly as you can. That will give you two a taste of how to work as a team." The two warriors response showed just how far apart their team truly was. " I don't need his help to take you down handsome. Why dont you just have the boy sit this one out and watch how the grown ups do battle?". Trunks could feel his fury swelling inside of him " Are you kidding me!? I could smash you into a set of nuts and bolts and would already have done so if it wasn't for Gohan. How about you sit this one out and maybe you will learn something."

The new guardians voice boomed and took the two bickering warriors by surprise " ENOUGH! You two are behaving like children! Will you not at least give my plan a chance? If I am wrong and you two don't need each other then you can say I told you so." 18 and Trunks lowered their eyes from the fuming guardian like a couple of children that were being disciplined by their parents. Reluctantly the unlikely duo agreed and their assault began. 18 took the direct approach and threw a flurry of quick punches at the super saiyans face and body but much to her surprise Gohan defended them with ease.

Trunks watched as 18 attempted to hold Gohans attention allowing him to fire a dozen ki blasts towards his back. Before Trunks's blasts could connect Gohan quickly phased out of the way and slammed a stiff punch into his brothers belly. Trunks doubled over and smiled as 18 delivered an overhead smash to the top of Gohan's head, sending him soaring towards the ground. The guardian of earth quickly caught himself with his hands and performed a smooth handspring. " Good they seem to be working together finally. That shot took me by complete surprise.". 18 looked over at the gasping Trunks with determination in her eyes " Follow close behind me and at the last second I will dart out of the way which will give you a chance to get a jump on him." The younger of the two super saiyans finally managed to straighten himself up " Why do you think you are incharge? How about you follow me and I will dart out of the way?". Gohan watched from the ground as the duo appeared to be locked in some sort of conflict " Great….I guess I spoke too soon.."

" Fine do what you want. I dont need your help anyway. You're just lucky I am in a good mood and I dont destroy you right here and now." 18 moved her long blonde hair away from her face and chuckled at the warriors remark " Whatever..You always were a brat and you always will be. Feel free to lead your own assault because I will not let myself be beaten because of the arrogance of a kid." Trunks gritted his teeth and charged Gohan like a man possessed. Blow after blow was blocked or completely missed the guardian only fueling Trunks's rage " Why can't I hit HIM!" Finally a blow landed flush with Gohans cheek but much to Trunks's surprise it had little effect. The absence of his partner allowed the guardian to deliver a powerful blow of his own to Trunks's gut causing the air to leave his lungs. A swift kick sent the young super saiyan skidding against the unforgiving white tiles, leaving him barely conscious and his body riddled with pain.

18 smirked and attempted her own assault on the now sparking warrior below. She fired an intense flurry of blasts upon the warrior covering the area in which he stood in smoke. " See now that wasn't so hard….No.." She stood frozen as Gohan stood untouched by her assault. The intense warrior suddenly appeared at her side and landed a punch to her belly that was so hard it rendered her body useless. Gohan caught the helpless woman and gently laid her beside Trunks. " If this is how you two plan to work together then we are as good as dead. I have had enough of the constant fighting and if you two can't get past it then I will face Broly alone and you two can figure out how to save yourselves. Im calling it a day. If you two wish to give it another try then be back here tomorrow morning."

Trunks watched as Gohan walked away from him and android 18 and disappeared inside the large palace. He slowly managed to push himself up to a sitting position and let out a deep sigh. He had never seen his brother as mad as he was at him. The lavender haired man looked over to see 18 pushing herself back to her feet. " Listen 18, I don't like you and I know you dont like me but what I did was uncalled for and Gohan is right. He has called us here because he feels the threat to this planet is too great for him to stop alone. I am willing to give this another shot if you are.."

18 let out a cough and clutched her abdomen. She had never been hit as hard as Gohan had just hit her in her entire life. She did her best to hide her pain and looked over at the battered demi-saiyan at her side " I was trying to work together but you refused to listen. Dont you think that I should know what I am talking about as far as team attacks go. I mean my brother and I used them to destroy almost all of your best warriors. We used them to kill Gohan too and he knows this. I think thats why he asked me to help but yes I am willing to give it another try. If you cross me again though I will kill you myself and you wont need to worry about this Broly guy." The two of them stood in silence for a moment before Trunks parted ways with his enemy and disappeared into the clouds below.

18 attempted to take a step towards the large palace but collapsed as a sharp pain shot through her body. " How did they get so strong..Trunks is obviously much stronger than he was the last time I saw him but Gohan is on a completely different level. He just defeated that boy and myself with a combination of 3 blows.." She tried to push herself back up but lacked ability. " It looks like you could use some help." Despite the women's protests Gohan lifted her into his arms and began walking back towards the palace. " Im sorry I didn't mean to hit you so hard." 18 still refused to look him in the eyes when they spoke. More often than not she was able to control her outer expression of emotion but she knew if she had to look him in the eye that she would crack. " I would have done the same to you if I would have had the chance so don't apologize to me."

The guardian walked through the long halls of the palace until he reached the room that his guest had been staying. He gently placed her onto the large soft bed in the center of the room. " Have a good night 18". "Hey wait!" she called " I want to know something." Gohan stopped and turned around with a puzzled look on his face " Sure 18 what do you want to know?" The beauty pushed herself up in a sitting position. It took much more effort than she was willing to admit " I want to know how Trunks and yourself increased your power so quickly.." Gohan gently sat down beside her, trying not to move her too much " Well both of our powers increased thanks to you and your brother honestly." He could tell that he had not enlightened the woman at all only confused her more " Let me explain, You already know that a saiyan becomes more powerful after every battle. Everytime we battled the two of you our powers increased but Im sure you have noticed our powers have increased at such a rate that normal damage in battle couldn't have been responsible at least in Trunks's case." The beauty sat in silence and listened as the hardened warrior spoke with a softness that she was unaccustomed to. " See when Trunks realized he was no match for the two of you alone his mother built a machine that allowed him to travel to the past. He hoped that his knowledge of this future would be able to help my father and the others better prepare for you and your brother."

18 let out a sarcastic chuckle as Gohan spoke " that clever little brat..I'm surprised he came back to this hole at all." Gohan gave a slight nod of agreement " That would have been the easy thing to do but just like myself Trunks wanted to protect this world and no matter what happened that was his ultimate goal. Im not sure on exactly everything that happened to him while he was gone because I can only see the events of this timeline but whatever it was it increased his powers dramatically..As for myself..My power was due to the violent nature of my death and the short time spent with my father in other world. The damage done to my body was so great that it pushed my power beyond what I could have attained on my own." He looked over at the beauty and gave a gentle smile " I guess we should actually thank you because without you and your brother we would never have been ready for the power that is coming"

18 took in the information for a moment and rolled it around in her mind. She couldn't believe after everything she had done to him and his friends that he would ever thank her for anything. " How can you thank me for what I have done to you? Your actions make no sense to me, I have taken everything from you. Your friends, your family and even your own life and now you sit here beside me as if none of that even matters...How can you do that." Gohan was surprised to see what seemed to be tears in the corners of her eyes. " I can do that because all of that doesn't matter any longer. I can tell you are not the person you were before." The gentle guardian reached out and wiped a small tear from her cheek " Like I said everyone deserves a chance to make things right and you are no different…" He could tell the woman was trying her best to keep up her tough front and he rose to his feet. " Try and get some rest 18 and hopefully we can start over again tomorrow."

As he walked towards the door of the room the women's quite voice spoke up, still a bit shaky from the emotion that coursed through her body " Thank you…." Gohan smiled and exited the room

The sounds war filled the ghostly streets of the strange city. A bulky and blue skinned man staggered backwards and slammed into a cracked wall of a large building. " Where did this monster come from….I have never felt a power like this before." Without much time to think the warrior dove away from the wall just in time to see a large green orb crash into it leaving nothing more than charred remains. The alien warrior pushed himself back to his feet slowly only to have a massive fist collide with his jaw, sending him soaring a few hundred feet from where he had been. " I..I..I can't move that last punch was all my body could take...Im sorry everyone. I just wasn't strong enough." The warrior watched as the devil himself ascended upon him. " KKKAAKKAARROOTTT". A bright explosion could be seen all over the planet and then a heavy silence filled its lands. A small saiyan space pod blistered out of the planets atmosphere just in time for the planet to explode into nothing more than a large asteroid field where it once had been. The saiyan of legend sat quietly inside the small craft and listened as the ships computer picked its next destination " Next destination...planet earth...estimated time of arrival 2 months.." Broly smiled at the thought of finding his tormentor " Kakarot…..You will die and your world will bleed at my feet"


	6. Chapter 6 Power Struggle

**AN: Alright it took me abit on this chapter but Im fairly happy with how it turned always thank you to everyone who continues to read and comment and keep them coming. Enjoy **

Chapter 6

Power Struggle

Several weeks have passed and the unlikely team of Trunks and android 18 had begun to work as a well oiled machine. Trunks would lead most of the head on assaults which would allow 18 to use her speed and unlimited energy to blindside Gohan as he defended Trunks's assaults. Trunks loved the feeling of going head to head with his former master but it just wasn't the same as actually having a one on one contest. Trunks shot forward at a blistering pace forcing Gohan to block and dodge his incoming assault. 18 Threw a small ki blast towards the warriors face in an effort to distract him for a moment. Gohan slipped one of Trunks's incoming punches and delivered a quick knee to his gut, allowing him just enough time to swat the blast away from his face. Much to his surprise he had fallen right into 18's trap. The woman had already managed to get behind the guardian and quickly swept his feet out from under him. As soon as his body hit the ground the beauty began to pepper his body with several blast. It didn't take long for the images of his death to come racing into her mind, forcing her to stop her assault.

18 quickly stepped back from the warrior and stood still. Trunks looked over at her with a puzzled look on his face " _What the hell is she doing!? That was perfect!"_. Gohan let out a short grunt and his super saiyan aura surrounded him. Earths Guardian quickly landed a flush kick to Trunks's body as he pushed himself to his feet. He then turned his attention to 18. He launched himself forward with his fist drawn back only to stop in front of her. He could tell by looking at her that her mind was no longer in the fight. The demi-saiyan let his power down and returned back to his normal state " Why don't we call it a day guys. We are doing great work I think." Gohan placed a hand on the blondes shoulder and smiled " Is everything ok?" 18 nodded and walked past him " Im fine... I just wanted to see how you would react, I didn't want to kill you again."

Trunks could tell that the woman was lying but he didn't care enough about what she was thinking to question her. The one thing he couldn't get off his mind however was comparing himself to Gohan " _There is no way he can be as strong as I am now. Especially after training in the hyperbolic time chamber and fighting cell..I should be the one leading the charge against Broly it only makes sense. If Gohan does it he will most likely die. He seems stronger than he was before but not by much."_ Trunks walked over to his brother and smiled " Hey Gohan I was thinking maybe you and me could have a little one on one session what do you think?" Trunks could tell he was reluctant to agree but couldn't find a reason to say no. " Come on Gohan it has been forever since we fought only one another." Gohan let out a slight sigh and shrugged " Well sure I guess so Trunks.."

18 smiled and walked to the nearby shade of the trees " Well Ill just let you boys have your fun." She wouldn't admit it but she was just as curious as Trunks to find out the depths of Gohan's power. It wasn't as obvious to Trunks as it was her but she could tell that he was greatly holding back during their training sessions, It may have been due to the countless times she had fought him but she could tell he wasn't pushing himself to his full capabilities. Trunks hunched himself over and clinched his fists. Dirt and rock began to float as he gathered his energy. The young demi-saiyans muscles began to bulge and tense as he pushed himself to his limits. With a sharp yell Trunks pushed his body as far as it would go without compromising his speed. A Vegeta like smile spread across his face as he looked across at his brothers expression " So what do you think Gohan?"

Gohan couldn't help but smile. Trunks had come so far since the last time he had trained with him but he could tell the meeting with Vegeta had definitely shaped his personality a bit as well. " I have to say Trunks you have become far more powerful than I thought you had." Gohans transformation wasn't nearly as impressive as Trunks's. In a flash Gohans bright yellow aura surrounded him and his eyes turned their familiar shade of turquoise " Shall we begin Trunks?" Trunks couldn't help but smile and the two warriors quickly exchanged and took to the skies. Trunks threw several blistering combinations but could only manage to land a handful of blows on the crafty guardian. It wasn't so much Gohans speed or strength that was catching him by surprise but it was his overall combat skills that were impressing him " _He never wastes a movement..Everything he seems to do leads to something else. He is never off balance or out of position...its incredible not even Goku was that complete."_

" Now I think its my turn little brother" Gohan launched himself toward the now defending warrior and took him by surprise. The ever famous after image technique forced Trunks to make a reaction opening himself to being countered. Gohan planted a stiff kick to Trunks's ribs and followed it with a powerful punch to his jaw that the young warrior managed to block. 18 watched the two men battle furiously in the sky but something was still apparent to her " _Gohan is still holding back.."_ 18 noticed that everytime Trunks threw a blow that should have landed Gohan seemed to put himself in a different gear for just a moment which allowed him to give Trunks the slip. " _What are you hiding gohan? Their has to be a reason you are not showing your true power.."_

Trunks was giving Gohan almost everything he had but stilled seemed to lack the ability to break away from his former master. Then something caught his eye, for a split second he watched as a small electrical field surrounded Gohan as he moved away from Trunks's attack. The younger of the two super saiyans quickly blocked Gohans counter attack and slammed a fully powered punch into the guardians face. Gohan staggered backwards and gave Trunks a confused look " I thought we were sparring Trunks? What's the deal?" The fury was evident on Trunks's face " You are the deal Gohan! You are not taking me serious...Fight me like you mean it and quit holding back!" The blood of Trunks's father rushed through his veins as he challenged his brother.

"Trunks I am fighting you with everything I have I.." Trunks cut Gohan short " Bullshit Gohan! I saw a glimpse of your power with my own two eyes. You are a fantastic warrior but you are a horrible liar, now do what you are good at and fight me!" Gohans head slumped slightly as he let out deep sigh " Fine Trunks...Since I know you will not let this go I will show you.." The infuriated demi-saiyan watched as Gohan began charging his ki. As the elder warrior let out an intense yell his body began to bulk but suddenly leaned out. His hair spiked and electricity began to surround him. Trunks couldn't believe his eyes as he watched Gohan pushing himself to his limits " _This is just like when I watched the Gohan of the past fight cell...its the same power but how...how could he have reached this power without the intense training of the hyperbolic time chamber"_ Before Trunks could react Gohan had slammed a devastating punch into his face. The blow was so fast that he never saw it coming.

18 looked on in shock as Gohan began beating Trunks from pillar to post without mercy. " _Incredible….how can anyone be that fast.." _ The beauty looked down at her hands and found them shaking as she watched her longtime enemies true power reveal itself right before her very eyes. Blood dripped from Trunks brow and mouth as he let out several labored breaths " How...Ho.." Another blow found its home against Trunks's face this time dropping him like a ton of bricks upon the white tiles of the lookout. The now lavender haired warrior watched as Gohan slowly made his way towards him without a trace of remorse in his eyes " I give up Gohan...Im done.." Gohan froze in place as he realized what he was doing. He looked down at a bloodied and battered Trunks and then to the shaking blonde across from him and hated himself for what he had done " Trunks Im sorry…" He quickly moved toward his longtime friend and lifted him from the ground " 18 help me get him bandaged up!"

* * *

><p>The shadows of the night sky cast themselves upon grounds of the infamous lookout. 18 walked down the extravagant halls of the palace in silence. She still couldnt believe the ruthlessness in which she saw Gohan fight with " <em>If he would have been able to fight like that against my brother and myself there is no doubt in my mind that he would have torn us to pieces...But as quickly as he was able to destroy he is able to stop himself and become the same gentle person he normally is…"<em> She passed a half cracked door and heard the sound of Gohan's voice " Why did you do that..You could have killed him. You are such an idiot. They should have sent your father back then this would have never happened.." 18 lightly pressed the door open " Hey who are you talking to?" Gohans gaze didn't raise from the wooden floor of his room " No one just myself. Ill try and be quieter for you." The beautiful woman slowly made her way into the room " Why do you even need us here?"

Gohan looked up at the creamy skinned woman that sat beside him not sure what to think about her question " What do you mean?" 18 spoke soft and kindly to Gohan in a way that he hadn't been spoken to in very long time " Why do you need us to help you? You clearly have plenty of power to fight on your own. I dont see how this other saiyan could possibly have more than you do." Gohan let out a long sigh " I need you two because that power that you saw today is still unstable. When I use it I just become obsessed with the destruction of the opponent that stands in front of me. I will do anything to destroy my opponent and I can't allow myself to be that way. My job is to protect this planet and its people not aid in the destruction of the two. What I did to Trunks only proves my point and I will never use that power again...I can't allow myself to become that in which I stand against"

18 could tell that he was deeply troubled by the days events " When you fight you do what you have to do or atleast thats as easy as it should be right? I think I have an idea of what you are going through." Gohan looked up at her and the two of them locked eyes for the first real time since she had come to the lookout " 18 what is it about my death that changed your opinion of who you were?" 18 was taken back by the guardians observation " What makes you think your death had anything to do with it?" Gohan gave her a soft smile " I saw it when I became guardian. I saw that after I died that everything began to change for you but I don't understand why." Gohan could tell that she seemed reluctant to share the reason but was surprised when she began to speak.

" To be completely honest I'm not sure...I dont think its your death so much as it was the way and reason you died. You see I realized after we killed you that I had never had anyone willing to do for me what you did for Trunks and these people on this planet. For the longest time I couldn't figure out why someone as powerful as you would be willing to risk everything for someone weaker than themselves and then when you had the opportunity to blindside me you gave it up to risk your own body to save Trunks. Now I know why..Its because of love and I have never truly know that. I cared for my brother and he for me but neither of us really seemed to love each other we were just programed that way i guess. I realized that no matter how much I destroyed and killed and stole that I could never obtain love with those actions and that is what changed me. Your death is just what opened my eyes to it.." She could feel the tears beginning to streaming down her face once again and quickly wiped them from her cheeks.

The two of them sat in silence for a moment after she finished speaking " That is one of the most compelling things I have ever heard as well as one of the saddest.." Gohan gently placed his hand upon hers and looked into her crystal blue eyes " This is why I wanted you to have the opportunity to make things right..You are not like your brother 18 and that is obvious. A woman with the heart and beauty that you have will know love, I am confident in that. Just be open to see it when it shows itself to you." 18 could feel her cheeks beginning to flush as the hardened warrior spoke to her. She had never experienced the kindness that he had shown her and felt undeserving of it. The ageless beauty leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the unsuspecting saiyans lips " Thank you Gohan. Try and get some rest and dont worry about Trunks everything will work its way out." Gohan sat in shock as he watched her walk out of his dimly lit room " _What just happened"_

* * *

><p>Gohan landed gently outside the walls of capsule corp. and lightly knocked on the door. It didn't take long for an aging but still quite beautiful Bulma to appear at the door. She stood frozen for a moment before throwing herself through the door and hugging the white robed man that stood on her step. The woman's laughs and sobs were hardly audible as she hugged Gohan without mercy. Then much to Gohan's surprise a hard slap found a home upon his cheek. The Earth's Guardian stood holding his face and staring at an infuriated Bulma Briefs " What the hell do you think you are doing beating up Trunks like that Gohan! You are supposed to be protecting him not nearly killing him! Who do you think you are!? Just because you are the new guardian doesn't give you permission to beat up people for no reason!" Gohan listened to Bulmas scolding for what felt like an eternity " I know Bulma and I am sorry. That is why I am here, to apologize to you and Trunks both. I let my power get the better of me and I lost control."<p>

The angry mother eyed him for a moment before accepting his apology " Just dont let it happen again Gohan..He looks up to you ya know?" Gohan gave her a sad smile and walked into the house. Trunks laid in a large bed with bandages covering the right side of his face and ribs. " Hey there kid how are you feeling?" Trunks looked over at Gohan as he stood in the doorway " Im fine Gohan…" Gohan nervously rubbed the back of his head before he spoke " Listen Trunks Im sorry about yesterday…" Trunks quickly intercepted the guardians explanation " Save it Gohan..Its just as much my fault as it was yours. I saw you while I was in the past and you tapped into the same power and the result was nearly identical. Knowing this I shouldn't have pushed you. All is good brother." Gohan gave a sigh of relief " Well if you are still willing to help me you can meet me back at the lookout as soon as your body is healed." Trunks looked Gohan in the eyes and gave an affirmative nod " Do you think I'm going to let you have all the fun?" Both men chuckled and then Gohan went on his way.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I struggled abit on this one but I feel like this ended up being one of my favorite chapters so far. I finally decided to do a chapter that mainly focused on 18 and show some of the changes she has been going through. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 7

Keep Friends Close, but Enemies Closer

18 woke due to the slight trembles of her bed. As she opened her still sleep filled eyes and peered around the room she could see various decorations around the room shaking and falling to the floor " _What is going on? Is it an earthquake?...No it couldn't be that because this place is floating in the freaking sky.."_ The curious woman moved herself out of her bed and began walking through the deceivingly large palace in an effort to discover the source of the tremors. The deeper she traveled into the palace the more violent the shaking became " _This is unreal! What the hell is going on!?"_

After several minutes of walking and searching 18 came upon a large door that contained a spiraling staircase. Without hesitation 18 began to descend the stairs. The walls were dark and bare much different from the extravagant ones of the upper floors. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she walked through the large arch that lead into a massive room where she found the source of the quakes.

Gohan stood in the center of the massive chamber his white robes and purple cape violently whipping around as he pushed his body to its limits. The familiar super saiyan aura surrounded him, accompanied with large amounts of electricity that violently struck the ground. His hair had become stiff and his muscles had began to strain. The guardians power was making the whole island shake as he pushed his limits further and further. 18 looked on in shock at the mans power. It was hard to believe that someone that her and her brother had toyed with for all those years was capable of being this strong.

It wasn't long after her arrival that Gohan collapsed onto his hands and knees, his body racked with pain and his muscles rendered useless. Sweat dripped from His face as he took several labored breaths " I think you over did it a bit if you ask me" Gohan looked to his side to see 18 walking toward him. " Yeah..I think you might be right. How did you know I was down here?" The ageless woman wrapped one of his heavy arms around her neck and helped him to his feet " It was kind of impossible not to. You were making the whole lookout shake. How about you wait until I am awake next time you want to cause earthquakes.." The weary guardian let out a nervous chuckle and did his best to help her help himself back up the stairs " Sorry I didn't really think that one though I guess."

Several moments passed until they finally made it to the top of the stairs and 18 helped Gohan into his bed " Thank you 18. I don't know how long I would have been down there if you weren't here.." The ageless beauty smiled and walked out of the room " _Well 18 it looks like you are on your own today."_ she thought to herself. She began exploring the grounds of the lookout in an effort to become more accustomed to her surroundings. She hadn't really had the chance to explore the place since most of her time went to training with the other two warriors. As she walked the quiet halls of the palace she came upon one lonely door. Curiosity got the better of her and she slowly pushed it open. Her eyes darted back and forth across the depths of the room, shocked at the sight of the many clocks that lined it's walls. _"What in the world is this place for? Why so many clocks?..."_

18 quickly found herself walking towards the center of the room and in the direction of the large control panel that resided there. After a few moments of analyzing the large panel the young woman reached for the large lever at its side and pulled it. Within moments her vision began to spin and she found herself in a smoking wasteland of cracked streets and crumbled buildings. _" what just happens and where am I..." _After giving herself a moment to let the disorientation wear off she began to explore the oddly familiar wasteland. A large clearing began to come into view as she walked and then horror began to engulf her. At the center of the clearing was an all too familiar pit that was slowly filling as rain began to fall. _" not here..anywhere but here. I've lived this once, I don't need to live it again..."_ she thought to herself in a panic. 18 approached the pit with caution, frightened at the thought of what she might see.

Once the beauty reached the mouth of the large pit she collapsed onto her knees, the increasingly heavy rain masking her tears as they began to fall. Her fears had come to life as she looked on to see Gohans bloodied and battered body lying at the body. His body had been ripped and pierced by a vicious assault that she remembered all too well. _" how can I be seeing this again..."_ As 18 looked on at the saiyans body she noticed his chest rise slowly. Fear began to rush through her veins in cold bursts as she realized the yet to be guardian was still clinging to life _" Maybe it can be different this time!.." _In a panic the once ruthless android raced to the bottom of the pit and lifted the bloodied warriors head into her lap "Gohan you're not going to die...not this time."

The mighty saiyan warrior slowly opened his swollen eyes to see a woman he considered to be half of the shadow of death aiding him " wh..wha..what are you.." Gohan coughed a large amount of blood into the blondes blue jeans as he struggled to speak. "Why are u doing this.." 18 couldn't help but begin to sob as he spoke " Because you deserve better than this, you don't deserve to die this way and if I can help it you won't." As she tried to lift Gohan from the pit she became aware that no matter what she did he wouldn't make it out alive, his body had become too damaged and the shock of being moved would only kill him faster. She sat with him in silence for what seemed like an eternity, gently running her fingers through his matted and blood stained hair. " I would have never thought my worst enemy would be the person to comfort me as the life left my body..." Gohan strained to look 18 in her ice blue eyes "please promise me that you will leave Trunks alone..." Blood began to pour from the corners of his mouth as he spoke "please...just don't hurt him. He is..only a child.."

18 did her best to comfort him in his final moments and promised him that Trunks would not be harmed. Gohan kept his eyes locked onto hers as she comforted him " Maybe...maybe I had you all wrong..why do you hurt people when you seem to have such a good soul..." The heart broken woman gave a soft smile as the warrior spoke " Thanks to you I will not be hurting innocent people anymore. Everything you stand for has shown me that there is another path and from this day forward I'm choosing to take it." Gohan smiled softly as she spoke and closed his eyes, letting out his final breath as 18 held him in her now blood covered arms. The longtime protector passed into the realm of other world but this time the comforting look of peace was the final expression on his face. Before 18 realized it she was sitting, still on her knees but in the center of the clock covered room. The evidence of Gohan's body and the blood that had covered her were no where to be found.

Without a sound 18 climbed back to her feet and exited the pendulum room, the visions of the past still strong in her memory but this time they were different. The visions that once plagued her had been put to rest and replace by the presence of peace. 18 walked back down the halls of the palace and stopped at the door of Gohans room. She took in a deep breath and gently cracked the door open, still not entirely sure what she would find inside. The guardian was still fast asleep where she had left him and that comforted look still on his face.

* * *

><p>The bright light of the sun began to peek through Trunks's window causing him to raise a hand in front of his face to shield his eyes. His body was still pretty banged up but he could tell his strength had begun to slowly return. The lavender haired warrior grunted as he pushed himself up into a sitting position <em>" jeez my body hasn't been this beaten up since I fought cell...Gohan can really pack a punch."<em> He looked around his room and took in a deep breath. He was happy to be back home but he couldn't help feeling like his home would never experience the peace that the past timeline was enjoying. The Demi-saiyan let out a sigh and pushed himself to his feet. He reached into his dresser drawer and grabbed a loose black tank top and headed out into the main quarter of capsule corp.

Bulma sat in the entertainment room of the house tinkering with some sort of electronic device when she saw her only son emerge from his room for the first time in days " Well look who finally decided to make his way out here" The woman smiled wide at her son " How are you feeling honey? You still seem a bit banged up." Trunks nodded in agreement with his mothers assumption " Yeah Im still a bit sore but I think the worst has passed. I was actually thinking about going out and testing my body with some light training. The young man could tell his mother was not too keen on the idea but she understood that no matter what she said his fathers saiyan blood ran strong in his veins and there would be no stopping him when his mind was made up " Just be careful I don't want to have to spend my evening bandaging you up again."

Trunks agreed and made his way out of the back door. It felt like it had been so long since he had been outside in the fresh air. He took in a deep breath of cool morning air and let it chill his core before letting it out " It feels so good to be back on my feet again.." Without hesitation the young demi-saiyan took to the air and headed in the direction of Yunzabit Heights. He and Gohan had used the Namek like area as a training ground when they prepared for the androids. Within a few minutes Trunks found himself on top of the areas ancient cliffs. The cool wind threw his lavender hair in all directions as he looked down upon the sharp steep cliffs below " Looks like it is time to see what my body can do.."

As Trunks widened his stance and began to gather his power he couldn't help but notice how slowly his body was responding " _Wow...I didn't think I was still this bad...At this rate I will never be able start training at full power.."_ After a few labor intensive moments his supersaiyan state took over his body. " Ah now that feels much better but I'm still in no shape to continue training….I'll still stop by and check how 18 and Gohan are doing up there tomorrow. I still don't trust that walking toaster but Gohan is right, there is something different about her. I still dont get why she just stopped attacking him when we were sparring and her excuse was nothing but bull shit..Ill have to really start watching her"


	8. Chapter 8 A Devils Decent

**AN: I really appreciate all of the positive reviews. They have helped me alot! Keep them coming and Ill try and have the next chapter up asap.**

Chapter 8

A Devils Decent

In the darkness of space a small spherical ship moved at a blistering pace. Its lone inhabitant sat fast asleep as he approached his destination. The tall skinny saiyan was unfazed by the current events of the universe since his consciousness had secluded itself deep within his dreams. _The cries of a nearby infant filled a young Broly's ears. The still unknown saiyan of legend tossed and turned wildly in an effort to escape the nearby cries of the child next to him. Before long Broly began to sob as the booming cries of his neighbor filled his chamber. The voices of a couple blurred men began to echo among the cries " Man that kids got some lungs. Too bad he is so weak. He has even made Paragus's boy start to cry." Then the men began to chuckle as they discussed the two children " Did you hear? Paragus's boy scored a power level of over 10,000!" The other men gasped as they received the news._

" _Thats incredible! Thats even more than prince Vegeta.." The men were silent for a moment which allowed the crying infants voice to once again fill the air. " Who's kid is that that keeps crying?" The eldest of the men spoke first " That is the son of Bardock." One of the younger men began to laugh " Are you kidding me? I figured Bardocks son wouldnt be such a wimp…...He only has a power level of 5!" All but the eldest man began to laugh hysterically at the sobbing childs strength. " Dont be so sure my friends..Do you hear those cries? That is the sound of a powerful warrior. This child will do something incredible one day.." The other men completely blew the old mans words off and headed out of the room, leaving the old man with the two children " Don't worry I believe in you and I know you will prove them wrong….Good luck...Kakarot"_

_The name of Broly's tormentor began to mockingly echo into his ears forcing his dreams to become a nightmare. The vision of soldiers rushing into the room in which he laid flooded his memory. His father begged and pleaded at the soldiers and King Vegeta's feet only to have his pleas fall on deaf ears. " Im sorry Paragus, Your son is just too powerful. We dont know what he may do when he ages. For a child to hold this much power it is highly unlikely he will ever be able to control it." Before Broly's father could utter another word a thick blade was thrust into his chest. Blood pooled around his now lifeless body and his dead eyes fell on the helpless saiyan of legend. Soon after the same blade was plunged into the infants small body. The final sounds the child could hear before the world went black was the ever increasing cries of baby Kakarot._

Broly jolted awake and grasped his chest. The memory of the pain he had felt was still powerful and the sounds of Kakarots cries were still ringing in his ears. He began to shake with fury as he focused on the all too familiar memory of baby Kakarot. The legendary Super Saiyan clinched the armrests of his seat and crushed them with little effort. " approaching destination." The voice of the ships navigation announced as they began to break into earths atmospherel. Broly's wicked smile returned to his face before releasing his tension in a yell " KKAAKKAAROOTTT!"

Gohan stood at the edge of the lookout and peered across the dimly lit morning sky. He watched with intense eyes as a small fireball began to shoot through the sky in the far distance " It looks like the time has finally come.." The guardian turned and headed towards the palace.

* * *

><p>The walls of Capsule Corp began to shake,causing pictures and other decorations to come crashing to the floor. The lavender hair demi-saiyan sat up in his bed and quickly looked around the room. It wasn't the shaking that had startled him but it was the horrifying power that had flooded his senses " He is here….." Trunks quickly pushed himself out of bed and ran to his closet. A wide smile spread across his face as he pulled a set of lightly damaged saiyan armour from a large box " Looks like its time to get down to business" His body still ached as he pulled the armour over his head but he knew that it was now or never.<p>

Bulma sat in a state of uneasiness as her son emerged from his room " I take it that the saiyan is finally here…" She watched as her son gave her an affirmative smile " Please Trunks be careful...I don't want to lose you.." The young man embraced his worrisome mother and did his best to reassure her that he would be fine before exiting the large building and taking to the skies. It d long until 18 and Gohan came into view " Hey guys!...wait up!"

Gohans look was intense as he glanced back at his former pupil. 18 kept her gaze forward uninterested in a conversation with the other demi-saiyan. " I guess its finally time guys..What's the plan?" Gohan landed atop a large cliff and the other two warriors quickly followed his lead. Earths Guardian looked down across the large cliff covered area " _How ironic...the first person I defend the earth against is a saiyan...and to top it all off its in the same place where my father fought Vegeta all those years ago.."_

18s eyes were locked onto the large crater that sat at the canyons center awaiting any signs of movement. " Well Gohan lets get down there and get this over with. I'd really like to get back to my beach house one of these days.." Gohan looked over at the woman to see her sarcastic smile greeting him " Ok..Trunks I want you to follow me. I want you to take his left side and I will take his right.18 I want you to try and stay hidden from his sight so you can lend us some support from above. Everyone understand?" Trunks and 18 both nodded at the guardian and followed his lead.

Trunks and Gohan made their way to the mouth of the crater with caution. " So Gohan do you think this guy is as bad as his power feels?" The new guardian let out a slight sigh and kept his gaze towards the direction of their target " Unfortunately...I know he is...You see Trunks the jars I showed you when you first came to the lookout. They not only show the past and the present but they also show you what could possibly be the future. I have seen this monster and we must do everything in our power to stop him here." Trunks listened to the guardian with a look of concern and curiosity filled his eyes " So..Gohan if you have seen the future or at least what it could be..How does this whole thing seem to go?" Gohan clinched his fist and his muscles began to tense as he felt the saiyan of legends power begin to increase and the door to his ship slowly began to open " Not well Trunks….Not well.."

Earth's protectors watched a surprisingly tall and skinny man emerged from the small saiyan pod. It was shocking that he was even able to fit inside the pod at all. The saiyan looked around the pit in which he landed before resting his gaze on Trunks. " Man this guy doesn't look that bad Gohan." Trunks began to relax a bit as the seemingly frail warrior stared a hole through him. Broly then turned his attention to the white cloaked warrior to Trunks's left. The mans energy signal was different but very similar to that of his target. His rage began rise as he exchanged intense stares with the guardian.

Broly studied the demi-saiyan for a moment before an evil grin emerged on his face " Your robes say Kami...How fitting because I am the devil and today will be your planets armageddon." Gohan lowered himself into a fighting stance and prepared himself for a clash " We will see about that Broly! This is your last chance to leave our planet with your life.." Broly's body began to swell as a light green aura began to surround him " I'm afraid it is your life that will be taken Kakarot!" The Legendary Super Saiyans power began to soar out of control as he lost himself in his torment.

" ...Gohan this guy has the most horrifying power I have ever felt next to cell but at least cell seemed to have some sort of plan behind his attacks…This guy is just allowing his power to take full control!..." Trunks began to tremble slightly as the saiyans power never seemed to stop growing. " Pull yourself together Trunks! This is it.." Broly launched his now hulking self towards the two warriors at an incredible speed. Trunks managed to evade the monsters attack but Gohan wasn't as lucky. Broly's massive fist slammed into Gohans cheek and sent him skidding across the ground. Trunks quickly gritted his teeth and gathered his ki. His lavender locks spiked and turned their familiar golden shade.

18 watched as the hulking saiyan effortlessly began to batter Trunks while Gohan slowly climbed back to his feet " _Shit...What should I do? I have to wait for the right time..If I act too quickly that monster will know that Im here."_ Gohan dug his feet into the loose dirt and quickly pushed himself to the limit of his super saiyan state " _Well lets see what this guys got.."_ He launched himself at Broly at blistering pace. Broly quickly turned his attention towards the guardian and threw a heavy backfist towards his head only to connect with nothing but air. As Gohan ducked underneath the saiyans blow, he landed a stiff kick to the monsters gut. Broly only smiled at the demi-saiyans effort and snatched him up in a bone crushing bear hug that forced the guardian to scream out in pain.

18 watched as the devil continued to apply slow pressure to Gohan's body causing him to immense pain. " _Its now or never 18.."_ The blonde woman pushed her hands out in front of her and gathered as much energy as she could muster in the brief moment. " **Power Blitz!"** the bright pink energy wave barreled towards the unsuspecting saiyan and crashed into his massive back. The beam detonated on contact, loosening his grip and allowing Gohan to slip from his grasp with a sharp headbutt. " Got ya you freak.." 18 smiled but the satisfaction of her work wasn't enjoyed for long as Broly suddenly phased in front of her. His unsettling smile sent shivers down her spine until he was able to land a quick head butt to her face. The young woman let out a loud shriek as blood spurted from the center of her forehead. The sudden blow was followed by a bone crushing kick to her cheek that sent her soaring towards the ground.

Gohan pushed himself up just in time to make an effort to catch the stunned blonde, causing both of them to go skidding across the loose dirt of the canyon floor.

* * *

><p>King Kai and Goku stood quietly and intensly as they looked on at the battle from Other World. King Kai was horrified by the power of Broly but Goku was intrigued as always. " This is not good...not good at all…" The Z fighters turned their attentions toward the stubby blue Kai " What's happening King Kai? Is Gohan ok?" The blue Kais voice was grim as he spoke " I'm afraid not...Broly is more powerful than I could have ever imagined. I just dont know how they are going to pull this off." Krillin was the first one to break the silence on the other warriors end " If anyone can do it King Kai its Gohan. After all he is Goku's son."<p>

Goku gave a soft smile at Krillin " He is right King Kai. Gohan can do this, I know he can. He just can't hold back. That is why he is struggling right now." King Kai was quick to interject " Goku I dont even know that Gohans full power would be enough..I'm sure that you can feel that Broly's power has not stopped growing since he began powering up. At this rate there won't be anyone in the entire universe that will be able to stop him.." Goku stood in silence as his master spoke " _Come on Gohan you have to let go… It is your own convictions that are stopping you..I know you can do this son..."_

* * *

><p>Broly charged Trunks and Gohan, his arms extended out at his sides. A large ki blast collided with his face but hardly seemed to phase him as he rushed the two warriors. Gohan managed to roll underneath the monsters giant arm, Trunks however was not as fortunate and was clotheslined into a nearby building. Gohan pushed himself to his feet and cupped his hands at his side, a sudden bright blue light gathering in his palms " <strong>Kaaaa..Meeee..Haaaaa!...MEEEEE.."<strong> Broly pushed away from the now unconscious demi-saiyan that he had been punching deeper and deeper into the now ruined building to see his main target preparing to release a massive attack. "**HHHHHAAAAAA!"** The signature move of the Turtle hermit exploded from the guardians hands and charged towards the smiling saiyan. A slight smile came across Gohans face as he held the intensity of the blast " _Im going to blast you straight off my planet Broly._." Broly however took this opportunity to simply use the blast as cover. The devil warrior flew straight through the center of the wave and emerged from it right in front of Gohans very eyes. " Now you die Kakarot!"

A stiff punch slammed into Gohans face, sending him crashing through the window of an old abandoned shop. As the legendary warrior began to make his way forward, his feet were kicked out from under him causing him to land flat on his back looking up at a grinning young woman. 18 took this opportunity to land several stunning blows of her own, the first blows that managed to damage the mighty saiyan at all. Infuriated Broly quickly snatched the woman by her face and tossed her high into the air, A large green ki blast quickly followed her until igniting against her body. The sky lit up in an ominous flash that forced Gohan to block his eyes. " 18!" he screamed out as he watched her limp body falling from the cloud of smoke. The demi-saiyan began to rush to the aid of the falling android.

As the guardian of earth charged towards the young woman a sneaky punch made its way towards his face. Fortunately for the saiyan warrior he reacted fast enough to slip the punch and slide between Broly's legs and continue his race towards the woman. Broly let out a howl of anger as his tormentor ran from him instead of fighting. In a fit of rage he charged the guardian and landed a blow to his back that caused Gohan to roll across the ground in pain. The demi-saiyan gritted his teeth as his own rage began to rise. The thought of the helpless young woman in the distance only adding fuel to the fire " I don't have time for this...I don't have time for you!" Gohan launched himself towards Broly and slammed his balled up fist into the saiyans face. Blow after blow landed flush to the ever present smile of the sadistic warrior. A quick kick landed with a loud smack to the saiyans jaw that finally sent him staggering back.

Broly began to laugh ominously as he wiped a trail of blood from the corner of his mouth. " Is that all you have to offer Kakarot!." Broly's eyes widened as the sight of a massive yellow blast hurled towards him from the sky. The blast erupted with the fury of a large bomb causing dirt and rock to shoot in every direction. A very large and bulky Trunks landed in front of a shocked Gohan, his armour was cracked and his clothes were tattered but his saiyan spirit still very strong " Gohan go and get 18 to safety and I'll hold him back for as long as I can…" Gohan tried to protest but Trunks immediately shut him down " Gohan..do it now! For us to beat this guy it is going to take all of us and she is our best chance since she has no energy signal..She is our element of suprise." The guardian gave his former student an intense stare for a moment before allowing a slight smile to creep onto his face. " Ok Trunks but don't do anything more than you have to." Gohan took off towards the spot where 18 had fallen.

Trunks watched as Broly began to ominously emerge from the dark smoke of the explosion. The younger demi-saiyans body was still greatly damaged but he was determined to hold the monster on his own " What do you say Broly...Its just you and me. How about you go blow for blow with someone who will stand and fight." The unstable devil smiled as he approached the falsely confident Trunks " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Broly's laugh echoed throughout the lifeless streets as he prepared to face off with the defiant warrior.


	9. Chapter 9 The Sacrifice of Time

**AN: Ok hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter. I thought this was a unique idea. Keep the reviews coming and I will hopefully have the next chapter up in a couple days. Thanks again for reading everyone!**

Chapter 9

The Sacrifice of Time

Trunks stood in front of the large warrior, blood pouring from his battered face. As Broly threw another punch at Trunks's face the demi-saiyan threw and landed one of his own at the same time. Both warriors staggered back from the force of the punches. Brolys face had begun to slowly bruise from the punches Trunks had landed but his evil smile remained. Every time the monster tried to land a punch Trunks would manage to land as well the only problem was that Trunks's increased size had slown his ability to dodge which had forced him to eat every blow that Broly threw, turning his face into a bloody mess. Trunks's breaths were labored and his left eye nearly swollen shut but he refused to back down. Only his saiyan pride kept him on his feet " _Come on Gohan...I dont know how much longer I can do this.."_

Gohan finally reached the area where 18 had fallen, his eyes quickly fell upon the battered and bloodied woman and he rushed to her side. " Dont worry Im going to get you to safety. 18's clothes were tattered and torn and her body was covered in scrapes and bruises from the blast and fall. She slowly opened her eyes as Gohan lifted her from the ground " What are…." The damage her body had experienced had taken its toll making it difficult for her to speak while Gohan carried her away from the battle.

A few moments passed and Gohan propped the battered beauty up against a large rock pillar a few miles away from the battle. " I know you don't want to sit this one out but we need you to be as strong as possible. I can't have anything happen to you." 18 raised an eyebrow as Gohan spoke " You can't have anything happen to me?" Gohans face flushed a bit after realizing what he had said " I mean We..We can't have anything happen to you.. We are going to need your help. Just stay here for a bit and try and gather some of your strength back ok?" 18 was reluctant to agree but she knew Gohan was doing what he felt was best. She watched as the guardian then blasted off back towards the place of battle. " _He doesnt want anything to happen to me.."_ A slight smile appeared on the blondes face before her body decided it had had enough and parted her with her consciousness.

Gohan shot through the sky like a meteor in an effort to return to the battle as quickly as possible " _Hold on Trunks..I'm coming." _Gohan's thoughts raced as he tried to come up with a plan of action " _It doesn't seem to matter what we do..This guy is just too much. I don't know how we are going to manage to stop him…..Unless..yeah that just might work"_

Trunks ate another punch that dropped him flat on his back which allowed Broly to begin stomping his chest and gut. The blows were so powerful that the only sounds that escaped Trunks's mouth were grunts and gasps. As Broly raised his foot for another stomp his face found Gohans knee, causing him to stagger back from the surprise attack. Gohan extended his hand and helped a weary Trunks back to his feet. " Listen Trunks I have a plan. Go to your mothers house and snatch up the dragonballs. When you have them I want you to take them back to the look out and I will meet you there." Trunks was puzzled as to what Gohan could be coming up with " But Gohan they are still stone and they will be that way for at least another few months?"

" I know Trunks, please just do it..take 18 with you, Ill hold Broly back on my own for as long as I can. I'll be able to use more of my power if I dont have to worry about hurting you guys. Remember when you get the balls head back to the look and I will meet you there." Trunks didn't know what to say he only stood their. " GO TRUNKS!" Gohan's little brother let his power drop and took off into the sky and away from the battle. Gohan turned his attention back towards the hulking monster across from him " Looks like its just you and me now Broly" Broly smiled at Gohans observation " You will fall Kakarot." Gohan gave a confident smirk and lowered himself into his fighting stance " First off you are probably right, second my name is not Kakarot my name is Gohan and I am the Guardian of this planet and if I am to fall then you are coming with me!"

* * *

><p>18 began to stir from her short rest only to be surprised by Trunks landing beside her " What the hell are you doing here! You are supposed to be helping Gohan!" Trunks noticed the woman seemed to show worry for his brother and was surprised by her emotion " Trust me I would rather be fighting beside of him but he told me to come and get you and then gather the dragonballs. We dont really have time to discuss this so lets get moving." As much as Trunks hated to admit it she was slowly starting to grow on him but he still didn't trust her. The two warriors blasted off and toward the direction of West City.<p>

" Why does he want us to get this balls?" Trunks was surprised that the woman had started a conversation with him. He figured the two of them would just fly in silence and get their little quest over with " Well to be honest I'm not sure. The dragonballs can grant anyone who gathers them one wish but since Gohan hasn't been the guardian of earth for 1 year yet the balls are still stone and can't be used. It will be at least a few more months before they can be used but he seems to have some sort of plan." The two warriors were silent again as they approached the capsule corp building " It might be better if you stay out here. My mom will still think you are going to try and kill us and it will just be faster if we avoid that."

18 rolled her eyes and shewed the demi-saiyan off in the direction of his house. " _Hmm one wish….What are you up to Gohan.."_

* * *

><p>" Hmmm very curious…." Piccolo and the others once again turned their attention towards King Kai in hopes of an update on the status of earth. Goku this time was the one to question his master " What is it King Kai?" The Kais antenna continued to twitch as he stood and watched the battle " Gohan is having Trunks gather the dragonballs but I am not sure why..They are still stone after all and there is no way they can be used to summon shenron in their current state." Goku and the others were left scratching their heads as they attempted to decipher Gohans plan.<p>

Piccolo closed his eyes and leaned up against his favorite tree as he thought of his old apprentice and best friend " _I don't know what you are planning kid but I know its going to be good...Take this guy out Gohan, You are the only one who can. You have a power deep inside of you that no one in this universe can match. I have seen it your entire life, I just hope you can control it and use it against this guy.."_

* * *

><p>The legendary Super Saiyan threw a powerful combination to the guardians face that sent him staggering backwards. Blood streamed down Gohans face from the reopened scar that traveled across his brow and cheek. Several scrapes and bruises accompanied the blood on his face. Broly attempted to rush in on the demi-saiyan again only this time to be greeted by several ki blast to his face, Gohan used the blast as a distraction and moved out of the giant warriors path of destruction. " <em>Trunks and 18 should have had enough time to get the dragonballs by now.."<em> Bright flashes of green caught Gohans attention and forced him to cross his arms and block Broly's powerful ki blasts. The demi-saiyans arms were bruised and scraped but he remained defiant in front of the devil himself.

Gohan smiled at Broly and surprisingly took to the air in a hurry. " Oh no you don't Kakarot!" Broly bolted after his opponent. The two men exchanged in a furious exchange of blasts and aerial combat until the lookout began to come into view. The sight of the structure didn't remotely distract the saiyan warrior as he chased Gohan to its tiled surface. Gohan looked around the grounds for any sign of his partners, however the only thing he seemed to be able to find was the bottom of Broly's boot as it struck his chest which caused him to crash through several of the rows of trees nearby. " _Come on guys hurry.."_

* * *

><p>Trunks carried the sack that contained the stone balls as he and 18 raced towards the lookout. " <em>Gohan what do you have planned….I know that it can't be good other wise you would have told us what was going on. You won't tell us because you know we won't agree to it." <em>18 could see in Trunks's eyes that he was worried about whatever it was that Gohan was planning. She had to admit she was a little unsure of what he was planning and his unwillingness to tell them didn't set her mind at ease much either.

The lookout began to slowly come into view but much to their horror, explosions and smoke were covering the floating island. " What is going on!?" Trunks uttered as he quickly picked up speed. It didn't take long to see what had happened, for some reason Gohan had chosen to lead Broly back to the lookout and their battle had raged on at the once beautiful paradise. Trunks and 18 touched down and watched as Gohan and Broly clashed all across the once beautiful place. Trunks wasted no time and transformed to his bulky SSJ state and charged head on into battle. 18 quickly followed behind him in an effort to use some of the team strategies they had worked on.

Broly turned his attention in the direction of Trunks and smiled only to have a stunning blast connect to the side of his face. The blast took his attention just long enough for Trunks to land a powerful blow to the monster which sent him crashing into the hard tiles below. Gohan took several labored breaths before grinning at his brother " Well that took you long enough.." Trunks couldn't help but chuckle slightly " What's the matter old man? Couldn't hack it alone for 20 min" then 18s voice caught the two mens attention " Hey I find it adorable the way you guys make fun of each other but we have a problem" the blonde directed their attention downward to see an infuriated Broly dragging himself out of the several layers of broken tile that had broken his fall.

" Damn it...Why can't he just stay down for 5 min..Ok Trunks here is what we are going to do, I want you to follow me in a straight on assault" the earth's guardian shifted his gaze to the long haired blonde across from him " 18 I want you to follow close behind us. When we start our assault he is going to more than likely grab one or both of us and when he does I want you to do as much damage as possible while his hands are full." The two warriors nodded in agreement and set themselves into place. Trunks and Gohan shot towards the hulking warrior below with their fists drawn back. Broly greeted them with his unstable smile, easily absorbing their blows and snatching them up by their heads. Much to Broly's surprise 18 stood in front of him and delivered a powerful shot to the saiyans groin that caused him to howl in pain and collapse to his knees releasing the two demi-saiyans.

Gohan looked wide eyed back and forth between 18 and the downed Broly " _Well I guess thats one way to cause a lot of damage"_ Gohan raised his hands high above his head and gathered as much energy as he could quickly " **Masenkooo HA!" **Piccolos signature attack raced from the palms of the demi-saiyans hands and crashed into Broly at point blank range. Trunks began to smile wide " That definitely has to slow him down! There's no way that he…." Blood covered Gohans face as he looked into a now glossy eyed Trunks. A small beam had erupted from the thick smoke of Gohans blast and ripped through his little brothers torso. Trunks collapsed into Gohans arms as blood poured from the wound. Gohan frantically looked around for anything that might be able to help his brother but found nothing, his eyes quickly rested upon that satchel at his side and then traveled back to 18. " Follow me" he said to the shocked blonde.

18 didn't waste anytime and tailed Gohan as he carried a bloody Trunks in his arms. The finally came to an ordinary wooden door that the guardian quickly pooled ajar " In here hurry…" As 18 walked into the room she was shocked to see that it seemed to have no end. Besides its small bedroom like area it didn't even have a floor. Gohan laid his brother down on the old bed and grabbed the satchel from his belt and headed back over to 18 " I didn't want it to be this way but we have no other choice. Take these 18." Gohan handed the satchel to the confused young woman " This is the hyperbolic Time Chamber. Everyday passed out side of this room is equal to one year inside of hoping that inside of this room the dragonballs will become available more quickly and when they do I want you to summon the dragon and wish for the means to defeat Broly." 18 looked down at the satchel in her hands still trying to comprehend what was going on. Gohan lightly raised a hand to her cheek and gave a soft smile. The two of them locked eyes until Gohan leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She couldn't bring herself to separate from her former enemy and allowed the feeling of his embrace to sweep her away.

Gohan slowly backed away from the shocked woman and exited the white room, shutting the door behind him. 18 watched as the door slowly faded from existence..


	10. Chapter 10 Tick Tock

**AN: Alright just incase anyone is confused how Trunks has been able to deal damage to Broly, I am using the information from Trunks's battle with cell. Cell says that full power ssj Trunks's strength is far greater than his own but Trunks didnt stand a chance due to the speed and skill disadvantage. IMO Broly is obviously stronger than cell but on par with ssj 2 Gohan. I think that in raw strength Trunks should be pretty close to the both of them but his disadvantage in speed makes him far less effective which is why Broly and Cell each got the better of him. This is just my view and I am only sharing it to help you understand my storys view on their powers. Thanks again to everyone who continues to read and comment, it only helps me as a writer. ENJOY!**

Chapter 10

Tick Tock

The Guardian of Earth made his way towards the center of the lookout were the hulking warrior waited. " Now its just you and me Broly. No more distractions.." Broly's unstable laugh began to errupt " Yes Kakarot! Now you die!" Gohan stood across from the saiyan of legend with an intense look in his eyes. He grasped the shredded remains of his white robes and removed them in a piccolo like fashion leaving only his black gi pants. The bare skin of his torso chilled as a cool gust of wind swept the surface of the lookout.

The guardian braced himself and began gathering as much ki as he could " _With the battle moved up here to the lookout and the others in the hyperbolic time chamber, I should be able to use my full strength...I just hope I can hold the form long enough to stop him" _The bright yellow aura that surrounded him began to spark and his short blonde hair began to spike. His power began to attract the attention of his foe causing Broly to rush him. With a powerful yell Broly launched a bright green ki blast at almost point blank range that covered the spot where the guardian had stood in black smoke. Much to Broly's surprise, as the smoke cleared Gohan remained. The seriousness that reflected in his eyes was nothing compared to the determination the swelled inside of him.

Gohan bolted forward and landed a stunning punch to Broly's face. Blood began to pour from the monsters lip as he launched a blow of his own only to have it blocked. Gohan flipped backwards and Broly's massive foot crashed only inches from the demi-saiyans face. The two warriors began to clash in a series of furious exchanges. Broly still held the clear strength advantage but speed and technique were definitely on Gohans side.

* * *

><p>18's icy blue eyes were still locked onto the area where the wooden door had been. Her mind was still racing from the embrace she had allowed herself to surcume to. A sudden groan helped pull her back to reality as she turned to see Trunks trying to move. " Trunks stay still. You are only doing more damage to yourself." The lavender haired warrior gave a sarcastic chuckle " I'm not going to listen to you android…." 18's voice boomed and stopped the young warrior in mid sentence " Trunks, cut the shit..We don't have time for this. Your choices are either let me help you so we can both help Gohan or you can keep doing what you are doing and die. Ill let you choose"<p>

As much as Trunks hated the idea of letting the woman help him he hated the idea of Gohan dying even more " Fine...Lets get this over with.." 18 made her way over to the wounded demi-saiyan and did her best to assess his injuries. His saiyan armour was the first thing to go. The blonde woman grimaced as the extent of the wound was revealed. " Is it that bad?" Trunks said as he did his best to stay still. " Its not good but you got lucky the beam missed all of your organs. Once I stop the bleeding it will be just a matter of time for it to heal which according to Gohan we will have plenty of while we are in this room."

The demi-saiyans swollen eyes began to wonder the room until he realized where he was at " Why are we in the hyperbolic time chamber 18!?" Trunks was slowly becoming frantic as he realized what Gohan had done " Doesn't Gohan know that we will feel like we have been in here for a year and that he now has to fight Broly alone for 24 hours!?" 18 only nodded as the young warrior spoke. " He did...He said that by putting the dragonballs in here with us that it might make them usable faster.."

Trunks laid very still as he thought about what his brother had done " _Damn it Gohan! There had to be another way….I do have to admit though, shoving the dragonballs in here was genius and by putting myself and 18 in here will served as a backup plan incase you were to fall...why do you always have to be right brother."_

* * *

><p>A looping hook from Broly grazed the tips of Gohan's hair as he ducked beneath it and swept the saiyans feet out from underneath him. As Broly fell he grabbed one of the guardians legs and tossed him across the lookout causing him to crash through the front and out of the back of the palace. Gohan pushed himself to his feet only to have a stomp kick slam into his chest. Gohan skidded across the hard cracked tiles of the lookout and flipped back up to his feet. He quickly charged towards Broly with his fist drawn back. Just as the saiyan threw his own punch at the incoming guardian he was shocked to notice his hand went right through his hollow body.<p>

The after image technique had done its job. Gohan slammed a double kick into the legendary super saiyans back which sent him deep into the surface of the lookout. Gohan's power was becoming weaker by the moment as he used everything he had against the hulking warrior. Eventhough he could feel his saiyan power weakening the thought of giving in had never become an option " Come on Broly I know that you are far from being finished..GET UP!"

It didn't take long before the devil granted Gohan his wish and erupted from the crater that he had been placed in. The two warriors stood in front of one another as their auras began to intertwine

* * *

><p>Even Though it had only been minutes in the outside world, to 18 and Trunks it had been months. Trunks's wounds had healed enough that he had began to lightly train in the depths of the chamber while 18 had mainly kept to herself. The beautiful blonde did her best to stay occupied but she had to admit that being locked in the massive room was beginning to give her cabin fever. She looked over to see Trunks throwing several combinations of punches through the air at half speed. She watched intently as the demi-saiyan bounced around the endless chamber in a Gohan like style. " Hey Trunks" she shouted " How about a little one on one?...or are you to afraid to spar with a girl?"<p>

Trunks stopped in mid punch and smirked at the woman's backhanded comment " I would be afraid to spar a girl but you are no girl. You are an android. Dont think just because you have gotten on Gohans good side that you are also on mine." The demi-saiyan landed at the edge of the chambers walk way " But if you feel like receiving a beating I would be more than happy to lend a hand."

The warriors arrogance boiled her blood as she looked him in his teal colored eyes. She smirked back at Trunks and pulled her long blonde locks back into a ponytail " Well we will see who gets the better of who then won't we little boy." 18 walked out a few hundred feet from the stone walkway and motioned Trunks to follow with her finger. " Well ok android if you wish but don't go crying to Gohan after I knock your bolts loose." Trunks took his fighting stance and allowed his confident smirk to slip away.

18 launched herself toward the warrior and attempted a quick combination that was blocked by the super saiyan. As the young woman forced the demi-saiyan to fight off his heels she dropped down and swept his feet from underneath him. Trunks crashed onto his bottom, hurting more his pride than his body. 18 hopped backwards and chuckled as the young warrior pushed himself back up to his feet. "My my how sloppy you are. I know Gohan has taught you better than that. You're fighting with the same carelessness as your father."

The androids words burned the depths of Trunks's ears and he spat in frustration. " Don't tell me how to fight android! I'll crush you right here and now if you don't shut your mouth!" 18's eyes widened as the fury began to visibly consume the demi-saiyan " _This kid has amazing strength but he allows his emotions to take control far too easily. Lets just see how reckless he will become"_ 18 defiantly crossed her arms and sported her trademark grin " Listen brat, I don't think you can crush anyone fighting like you are right now but you are welcome to try."

Trunks howled with rage and bulleted toward the blonde temptress. His powerful looping punch struck nothing but air as 18 ducked out of the way. Trunks attempted to follow up the attack with a full powered kick but only managed to graze the tip of the women's ponytail. " Stand STILL!" Another swift kick managed to connect that staggered the woman. Trunks's grin slowly returned as he continued his assault and forced the woman to completely abandon her offense and fight strictly defensive.

" _Damn it...talk about a lucky freaking shot!..No matter I have him right where I want him."_ As Trunks pressured his attacks forward, 18 dropped onto her back and landed a powerful double kick to his gut causing him to be launched high into the air. "**POWER BLITZ!"** a deceivingly fast beam shot towards Trunks and struck him directly in the chest and exploded on impact. As the smoke cleared Trunks remained with his arms crossed blocking his chest and face. His blue spandex had been shredded and his arms were bruised and bloodied. Trunks looked around frantically when he realized the woman had disappeared " _Shit!...Where did she go?..I can't believe she got me with such a simply move!"_ His frustration was only increased by his now bruised saiyan pride. " I thought we were fighting not running!"

A swift kick slammed into Trunks's cheek and sent him crashing back to the white floor below " Sparing not fighting. If we were fighting you would be dead by now." 18 slowly descended towards the fallen warrior. " Listen Trunks I'm trying to help you..I." the super saiyans fist landed with a thud as it strunk 18s forehead. The beauty was sent rolling backwards and onto her back. " I dont want your help! Why would I want the help of my biggest enemy!? Why would I even want to hear what the person who killed my family and friends has to say?"

18 shook her head from side to side as she attempted to rid herself of the ringing that was filling her ears. " If you were anything like Gohan you would atleast hear me out. Dont you think I have had plenty of opportunities to kill you while we have been in here? Im well aware that you have the power to kill me but you do not have the discipline to do so. That is why I am able to get the better of you." Trunks now stood looking down upon the woman, rage still in his eyes. After a moment of silence Trunks lowered himself back to his normal state " You are right…." 18 pushed herself back to her feet and dusted her jeans off before speaking " You don't have to listen to me but at least hear me out. If you do not control your emotions you will only be hurting Gohan. You will open yourself up to being badly hurt and we both know that Gohan will do whatever it takes to make sure you are safe. He cares for you more than he cares for himself and that is his main weakness. Dont aid that weakness Trunks.."

Trunks stood, still silent before letting out a long sigh. " _Maybe this is what Gohan meant by Everyone deserves a chance to change. She seems different than before..but why?"_


	11. Chapter 11 The Price of Knowledge

**AN: I am estimating that this story should be wrapped up in just another few chapters. I have everything layed out but with the holidays coming up Im not sure when the next chapters will be. I promise I will have them up asap. Thanks alot everyone and let me know what you think :)**

Chapter 11

The Price of Knowledge

King Kai let out a loud yell that caught everyone by surprise " Goku! Your son is as crazy as you are!" Goku began to nervously chuckle before questioning his panic stricken master " Why do you say that King Kai? What is going on?" Everyone had been on edge since the battle had begun, especially Piccolo. He and Kami knew better than anyone the pressures that went with being the guardian of earth but to take on a task such as Broly, it had to feel completely overwhelming. Piccolo listened intently on the update from king kai.

" Gohan has locked Trunks and android 18 in the hyperbolic time chamber and has chosen to fight Broly alone." Piccolo shouted out in disbelief while Goku's expression became serious. " Now there was a reason behind Gohan doing this." King Kai informed. " Trunks had been badly injured and he knew that by pushing 18 in their with Trunks it would allow him to fight at his full strength as well as giving Trunks plenty of time to heal..but thats not even the biggest part of the decision. He shoved the dragonballs in their with the both of them as well…."

While all of the others sat shocked Piccolo began to laugh. " Goku you may be the best warrior the earth has ever seen but I think your son is going to be the best guardian that it has ever known." Goku turned and smiled at Piccolo " Why do you say that Piccolo?" The tall Namekian crossed his arms in the way he usually did when he knew he was right about something " Well Goku your son made what appears to be a reckless decision. You know, similar to the ones you normally make but what he has done was not reckless at all. By shoving the dragonballs in the hyperbolic time chamber, Gohan is making a bet that it will speed up their hibernation period. Your son is a genius Goku."

Goku kept the serious look in his eyes but let a slight smile creep onto his face " I know Piccolo..That is why it had to be him that went back"

* * *

><p>" <strong>Special Beam Cannon!"<strong> the bright purple beam hurled towards a smiling Broly, Gohan could feel his own energy beginning to decrease as he fired the beam. Broly easily swatted the attack away and phased in front of the slowing guardian "KAKAROT!" Several hard punches found a home on Gohans face before a powerful kick sent him crashing into the tiles below. An ominous ball of green ki formed in the legendary super saiyans hand and was thrown like a baseball in the direction where Gohan had landed. With a loud bang and a bright flash, a corner section of the lookout had been completely destroyed.

Gohan floated among the rubble of the lookout with his shaking arms crossed in front of his face. " _Come on Gohan you can't let this guy stop you..not yet"_ Before the guardian could react Broly's large fist slammed into his abdomen causing a mixture of spit and blood to fly from his mouth. Broly drew his arm back as far as he could and landed a devastating clothesline like move to Gohan's head. The demi-saiyan skidded across the cracked tiles of the lookout, blood dripping from his face and arms which stained them a light shade of orange. As the hulking warriors stomping attack was about to slam into the downed guardian, Gohan managed to raise his hands to his face " **SOLAR FLARE!"**

Broly screamed in pain and frustration as he began to stagger backwards and rub his eyes. Gohan painstakingly rose back to his feet, his breaths labored and heavy from the heavy damage his body had received. The guardian of earth looked at his beaten and bloody hands, the thought of helplessness began to fill his mind " _What if I am not able to stop him?..What if I fail the people I care about?..." _Suddenly an unlikely voice filled Gohans ears. " _Gohan you have to stop holding back. You alone have the power to stop Broly. This is why you were chosen to come back son. You are the Earth's last hope. If you don't let go of your fears that you have about your power everyone you love will suffer."_

Gokus voice had shocked Gohan to his very core. He couldn't believe that he was hearing his fathers voice again. The visions of Bulma and Trunks laughing and enjoying each others company made their way into Gohans minds eye and he could feel a cold burning swelling up within himself. " _Dad...I don't want to be like Broly. I'm afraid if I let my power take over that I will become no better than him." _Gokus hollow sounding voice continued to encourage his only son as he wrestled with his convictions " _You are nothing like him Gohan. No matter how great your power is you are different than him. He fights for the love of hurting people and has nothing to lose which lets him show no restraint but you, you have everything to lose. You have the fate of your friends, the people of Earth and the planet itself on your shoulders which forces you to fight with a tactical mind. King Yemma knew that just like me, the pressure of this task wouldnt break you , it would fuel you. Some of the wisest beings in the universe believe in you Gohan and you must too to save your friends and your home."_

Gohan could feel the strange coolness inside of him taking over his body. He looked back down at the palms of his hands to see them beginning to glow with golden ki. As the demi-saiyan let the words of his father reassure him, the images of Bulma and Trunks began to be pushed aside by the visions of 18 and the time he had spent with her. For the first time since he had arrived, Broly's unsettling smile had disappeared from his face and he charged towards the seemingly distracted guardian.

Broly threw a wild punch but much to his surprise Gohan had managed to dodge it. The powerful saiyan gritted his teeth in frustration and began throwing quick combinations at the warrior only to have them mostly blocked and dodged. Before Broly's last punch could land to Gohans face the demi-saiyan let out a furious yell, his sudden explosion of ki forced Broly to raise his arms to shield his face while the strength of the explosion pushed him several feet backwards. As Broly lowered his arms away from his face an intense gaze from Gohans was there to greet him. Electricity shot from the surprisingly refreshed guardian, the feeling of his power was far more raw than it had been throughout the battle. Broly looked at Gohan with an intensity on his face that he hadn't shown before.

* * *

><p>18 laid back on the bed of the hyperbolic time chamber and let out a long frustrated sigh. It had felt like she had been inside of the chamber for ever. She could hardly remember what it had felt like since she had last fought Broly. As she stared at the ceiling and let her mind wonder she began to notice a light, flashing orange glow. The beauty quickly sat up and peered across the room before letting her gaze settle on the small round table where she had left the brown satchel that contained the dragonballs. 18 jumped to her feet and made her way across the small living area of the chamber and opened the brown sack. Inside the once dull stones had become beautiful glass like orange orbs. She could hardly believe her eyes as she stared into the deep beauty of the balls. After inspecting the orbs for several minutes the woman ran to the edge of the platform and looked for Trunks.<p>

Trunks had walked off into the depths of the room after the training session he and 18 had had. 18 looked around the area but Trunks was nowhere to be found " _Great..just great. What a perfect time to disappear. I swear that brat is nothing more than a pain in my ass."_ 18 walked a ways away from the entrance to the room and shouted for the demi-saiyan " TRUNKS! YOU HAVE TO COME BACK! WHERE ARE YOU!?" She waited for some sort of sound or answer but neither ever came. " _Damn it Trunks! I don't know how to use those stupid things….As much as I hate to say it I need your help you little dork."_

* * *

><p>Gohan ducked a huge blow from Broly and phased behind the hulking saiyan, delivering a quick kick that landed in the center of his spine. Broly stumbled forward but quickly turned around and landed a headbutt to Gohans face. Gohan slid backwards several feet but his eyes never left that of his target. " <strong>KAMEHAMEEE….HHAAA"<strong> The sudden blue wave bolted towards Broly taking him by surprise and driving him through the length of the now ruined palace. Gohan shot after Broly, allowing his new power to race through him. As Broly sat up he was welcomed by a stiff kick from the demi-saiyan that caused blood to shoot from his mouth.

Broly reached out and grabbed Gohan by the leg and slammed him face first into the rubble of the palace, forcing a loud grunt to leave the guardians lungs. The devil like saiyan began to whip Gohan's body from side to side against the hard ruined ground, opening several new cuts on his face and body. The legendary super saiyan finally released his hold by throwing the guardian through a nearby tower. In a flash Gohans aura erupted and turned the rubble that surrounded him into ash.

Gohan looked across the lookout at an infuriated Broly and smiled " You are going to have to do better than that Broly. If not this wont last much longer." Gohans face showed confidence but his mind was beginning to have doubt " _This guy never seems to get tired, in fact he never seems to weaken at all. He is still as strong as he was when this battle started. I have the edge at the moment but I'm not sure for how much longer._

* * *

><p>Trunks's muscles expanded to their limits as he ki raged wildly around him. The young demi-saiyan knew that his body was at its limit but refused to settle " <em>Why can't I ascend! What makes Gohan's power so much different than my own!"<em> Trunks shot into the air and let his power explode. His hair slowly began to change back to its native lavender color and his eyes back to their deep shade of blue.

" Hey! while you have been off playing around, the dragonballs are ready. Lets go so we can help Gohan" 18 looked up at Trunks with an impatient look in her eyes. Trunks watched her with intense eyes. His ego still hadn't completely recovered from the last time he had spoken with the blonde that stood below him. Trunks slowly descended back down to the ground and looked her right in the eyes. " I don't think the balls are going anywhere 18. I think I am going to have to pass for now on your request. Besides Gohan will be fine for another hour outside and that will give me plenty of time to try and match his power. With both of us being that powerful there is no way that Broly will stand a chance, then we can use the dragonballs to bring back everyone YOU killed!"

A hard smack slapped against Trunks's cheek and 18's eyes pierced into his very soul " Who the hell do you think you are! This is not about what you want or what I want, This is about saving this stupid planet and the man that you call your brother!. Trunks, he has risked everything for you more times than I can count and when you finally get the chance to return the favor and save him for once...you decide that your own selfish ambitions are more important. That is what separates the two of you and that is why you will end up just like your father, No matter how hard you train, no matter how hard you push yourself you will always be a step behind him because you don't have what it takes to lay everything on the line for someone else.."

The visions of Trunks's battle with Cell and the sacrifices he had made to help his father and the others began to rush into his head " _I am not like that….I am not going to end up being like my father and become bitter to the one man that truly understands me. Gohan has always been there for me.." _Trunks raised his eyes again and met 18's icy glare " You are right 18..but I want you to answer me one thing. Why do you care what happens to Gohan? This is the perfect chance for you to get him out of the way."

The beauty looked down at the floor and an awkward silence fell over the two of them for several moments. Trunks was about to walk away before the womans voice began to softly emerge " I..I don't know really. Its hard to explain for me but there is just something about him that is different. He has changed the way I look at everything and everyone, because of him I truly feel…."

18's words took Trunks by surprise, he had noticed that she seemed different but he had no idea that it was to this great of an extent. Trunks fumbled over the thoughts until he decided to just be frank with her " Do you...Love..Gohan!?" 18's face turned a light shade of pink and she looked back down towards the ground " I have never really know love so I am not sure...but if what I feel for Gohan is love then yes...I love him Trunks"

Trunks could feel his body begin to shake, then he erupted in anger " This explains everything! Gohans awkwardness around you, all the times you have refrained from trying to kill us, Gohans reaction to your injuries from Broly….You two are freaking in love with each other!" The demi-saiyan began to pace back and forth, cursing and occasionally shouting with rage. " _How can they love each other!? They basically have spent their entire lives trying to kill one another….This isnt right and I can't let it happen"_ Just as quickly as Trunks had decided to try and change the two warriors emotions for one another he began to question his own motives.

" _This is what everyone probably thought about my mother and father too..My father spent most of his life killing people and even tried to take over this planet…."_ Trunks looked back over to 18 and forced a slight smile " Obviously I am not too happy about this but it is not my place to judge who you two love...After all my mother and father loved each other and they too were an unlikely couple...Lets get over to those dragonballs and help my brother.." 18 smiled back at Trunks and the two of them set off in the direction of the chambers platform.


	12. Chapter 12 Last Stand

Chapter 12

Last Stand

Gohan skidded across the ground until his body slamed into one of the many piles of rubble that lay across the lookout. The weary guardian struggled to climb back to his feet, his body ached from the damage it had endured. Gohan watched as Broly ominiously walked towards him.

Two large green ki blasts formed in Brolys hands and were hurled at the battered guardian. The blasts made a direct hit and covered Gohan in black smoke. As the smoke cleared Gohan remained, down on one knee and his bloody arms infront of his face. Broly howled and charged towards the guardian and kicked his head like a soccor ball.

The impact of the kick was so great that Gohans vision had left him for a moment as he rolled across the ground. " _All right Gohan...You need to do something. This guy is going to beat you to death unless you stop him now…" t_he sun was beginning to set as the guardian prepared to make his final stand. Gohan once again managed the strength to climb to his feet. The Demi-saiyans unstable power had taken its toll on him as well as all the damage he had suffered. He pulled his hands to his side and began uttering the famous words of the turtle hermit. **" Kaaaa!"** Broly continued his walk towards the resilient warrior, knowing that Gohans end was in reach.

Broly's smug smile reappeared as he closed in on a weary Gohan. **" MEeeee...HHAAaaaa!...MEEEEE!"** Broly raised his bulky arm above his head and began charging a large green orb, his sadistic smile slowly began to creep back onto his face." **HHHHHAAAAA!" **Gohans attack exploded from his palms and barreled towards Broly with everything he had.

The saiyan of legend began to laugh as he watched his tormentors last resort make its way toward him " Pathetic!" Broly launched his now house sized orb straight for the kamehameha wave and continued to laugh as they clashed into one another.

Gohan could feel his muscles beginning to shake as he used all the power he had left to push against Broly's attack. _" this isn't good..I guess we'll find out who will be the one to fall..."_

* * *

><p>Ever since 18's realization that Gohan was on his own she had shut herself off from everything. She didn't talk, she didn't eat, she showed absolutely no signs of emotion which confused Trunks even more. Even though Trunks didn't completely understand her he did know what it felt like to lose loved ones and he chose to give her her space.<p>

Since their failed attempt at using the dragonballs Trunks had resumed his high intensity training in an effort to prepare himself for Broly _" You may defeat my brother but you will not defeat me. Your end is coming Broly." _Trunks released a furious scream and his power began to burst throughout his body. He could feel his muscles burning with the coldness of ice before collapsing back down to the ground and slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

18 intensely watched the clock that reflected real time and sighed. She could just feel that things were not going well and she was helpless to change it. The slight sound of boots tapping on the tiled floor caught her attention and she turned to see Trunks slowly stumbled toward the beauty and collapsed to the floor.

18 pulled the man up by his arm and placed him onto the bed. Her eyes traveled back across to the dragonballs causing rage and sadness to fill her mind.

* * *

><p>Piccolo let out a slight gasp and pulled his hand from King Kai's shoulder " No!...Gohan.." The namekians face had said enough and sadness began sweep over the Z fighters faces. Krillin could feel tears begin to form in the corners of his eyes until he looked over at Goku.<p>

Gokus expression was serious and his face like stone. Krillin new that as tough as Goku was he wouldn't be able to hide his emotion for his son " Goku what's happening?" Krillin said quietly. Goku looked down at his best friend, his expression remaining the same " Gohan is making his last stand with Broly and I don't think he has the energy left to beat him.."

Krillin could feel the overwhelming feeling of grief beginning to creep in as he thought about his adventures with gokus son. " but what about the dragonballs? I thought they were going to use them to help stop Broly?"

King Kai's voice began to explain the situation to everyone. " Gohans idea was brilliant but he failed to take into account that the hyperbolic time chamber, when in use is in a different dimension..because of this shenron was unable to be summoned...it looks like it is all up to Trunks and android 18 now..." The small blue Kai let out a long sigh and continued observing the battle.

18 walked over to sack full of dragonballs and picked them up. As the woman turned to check on Trunks as he slept a strange sight caught her eye. A very average wooden door had appeared where she had entered so long ago. The shocked woman stared at it for several moments before realizing what was going on. She turned to Trunks and shouted at him " TRUNKS! Get up, the door is back! We have to help Gohan!"

The Demi-saiyan jolted out of bed as 18 shouted at him. He was about to fly off the handle at her until he realized what she had said. The two warriors charged toward the door and flung it open. They couldn't believe what greeted them from the other side. The once beautiful landscape of the lookout had been turned to nothing more than a charred, rubble covered corpse of its former self. It had been a miracle that the portion of the palace that held the entrance of the chamber had manage to survive at all.

Gohans wave and Broly's orb continued to fight one another, Broly laughed, while Gohan battled against his own body's limits. Gohan could feel his muscles beginning to rip and tear as he pushed even more of his energy into his attack. The Kamehameha wave doubled in size and began forcing Broly's orb backwards.

The psychotic saiyans smile faded as he felt the pressure of Gohan's energy increase. With a low growl the devil launched another even larger orb into his attack which drove the Demi-saiyans effort back several feet. Gohans feet sank into the crumbled white tiles as he resisted the strength of Broly's attack. " Gohan!" 18 shouted as she and Trunks made their way around all the rubble.

Gohan looked at Trunks and then at the worried beauty that had called his name, a look of sadness filled his eyes as he stared at them " I'm sorry guys I did the best that I could." Before either of the guardians companions could speak, he was engulfed in a bright combination of blue and green, the explosion that followed made 18 and Trunks's hearts sink. As the smoke cleared a whole section of the lookout had been destroyed.

18 was frozen, not wanting to believe what she had just witnessed until Trunks's voice called her back to reality. The Demi-saiyans anger was overflowing as he realized he had witnessed his brother die before his very eyes. " this...this is not OVER!" Electricity surrounded the enraged warrior and tears streamed across his cheeks. He turned to 18 with rage in his eyes " get down there and see if you can find him..I will take care of this myself."

18 did as Trunks commanded and shot off from the lookout. Trunks turned his attention back towards Broly, the sight of the sadistic saiyan just boiled Trunks's blood " You will pay for what you have done to this planet and my BROTHER!" With one final scream Trunks allowed his saiyan instinct to take over. His body began to swell but quickly shrank back to a much leaner and stronger version of his super saiyan form. The coolness that accompanied this new power was both painful and incredible.

A Vegeta like smirk spread across his face as he realized that he had finally achieved the same power as Gohan. Broly launched himself toward Trunks and missed a wild haymaker. Trunks slammed a powerful knee to Brolys face that sent him rolling across the ground. Trunks was in awe of his power but not consumed by it _" This power is incredible but it's not the same as the young Gohans from the past. This must be why Gohan was afraid to use this form...it's not fully ascended which drains your ki much faster. " _Trunks returned his gaze back to Broly " I guess I'll just have to make this quick"


	13. Chapter 13 True Power of a Saiyan

**AN: Ok thanks for the critisim and positive words everyone. To clairify on Gohan and Trunks, Neither one of the has achieved SSJ2. They are kinda stuck in a false SSJ2 state. Remeber this fic is AU so not everything is going to match the main story exactly. Please review and as always enjoy.**

Chapter 13

True Power of a Saiyan

Thick smoke invaded the clouds below the lookout. 18 shot through them without hesitation as she looked for the fallen gaurdian " Please Gohan..hold on." the vast forest area that surrounded korin's tower began to come into view. 18 scanned for any signs of Gohan's body or any sign of the demolished lookout. After a few moments of looking, her eyes settled on a massive chunk of charred white stone, 18 immediately raced towards it hoping to find the Gohan. As she began moving the rubble she could feel her heart beginning to race. This anxious feeling she had, she had never experienced it before in her life. This was similar to fear but somehow completely different.

As she moved the last massive chunk of rubble her heart sank and all the air felt as if it had left her lungs. Gohans lifeless body laid bloody and bruised before her. 18 tossed the large stone aside and fell to her knees beside of him " Im sorry Gohan…..We tried our best.." Tears began to fall from her eyes as she took one of her torn white sleeves and wiped the blood from his face. She could hardly control the swelling pain that she was experiencing as she sat beside the man that had changed her heart.

* * *

><p>" <strong>Burning attack!"<strong> a fire like ki blast shot from Trunks's hands but was dodged by the deceivingly quick saiyan. Broly phased behind an unsuspecting Trunks and slammed a massive elbow strike against the top of his head. The blow sent Trunks crashing to the ground but not for long. As soon as the demi-saiyan struck the ground he used a quick ki blast to launch himself back up towards Broly, catching the behemoth off guard. Trunks's heel landed with a thud against Broly's chest causing him to soar backwards a few feet.

Trunks clinched his fist and let out a powerful yell as his ki expanded. " Try this one on for size you BASTARD!" Trunks raised his hands above his head and began charging another blast. Broly only smiled at his new opponents taunts " You will die just like Kakarot.." Trunks gritted his teeth and piled as much energy as he could muster into his hands " **MASENKOOOO...HHHAAAAAAA!"** the attack that he had learned from his brother many years ago exploded from his palms and struck Broly directly.

Smoke and debris covered the area where Broly had stood and Trunks took the opportunity to draw in some deep labored breaths " _How did Gohan manage to fight as long as he did at this pace...This guy is relentless. My power is pretty close to this guys but my body just can't handle the energy...its just too wild" _ Trunks's eyes widened as Broly's foot came at his face. The blow landed hard, causing blood to start pouring from his newly cut brow. The two warriors began lighting up the sky around the look out as they once again clashed in several heated exchanges.

* * *

><p>18 sat on her knees with her eyes closed as she tried to remember Gohans last smile. She took in a deep breath and rose to her feet but was taken by surprise as the sack that contained the dragonballs fell from her side. She stared at the glowing orange orbs for a moment remembering what she had been told about the mystical balls " <em>Once all seven balls are gathered the eternal dragon can be summoned and he will grant any one wish."<em> 18 immediately looked down at Gohan and knew what she was going to do. The young woman pushed all of the balls together and shouted into the sky just as Trunks had in the hyperbolic time chamber " Eternal dragon I summon you!" The sky quickly turned black and the dragonballs began to glow bright until a white lightning bolt shot from them and into the sky. In mere moments the bright light had turned into a massive green scaled dragon with piercing red eyes " Who has awaken me from my slumber?"

The beautiful blonde stood in shock as the massive dragons voice boomed throughout the sky. She finally shook the shock from her mind and stepped forward " I did Shenron and I ask you to grant me my wish."

* * *

><p>Goku paced back and forth as the rest of his friends sat and mourned the news of Gohans fall. Krillin watched as his best friend attempted to think of anyway that he could help the people of earth. " Goku...There isn't anything we can do to help them now. Im sorry about what happened to Gohan but you need to do your best to talk to your friends and Chichi. She is going to need you right now." Goku stopped pacing back and forth for a moment and kept his back to Krillin and the others " I don't need to talk because Gohan is going to be fine.."<p>

Krillin let out a sigh and looked down at the ground before raising his gaze back to Goku " Goku I know this has to be hard to accept but on the bright side, atleast you will be able to see him soon." Goku shook his head from side to side and turned to look at Krillin with a slight grin on his face which took everyone by surprise " No I wont Krillin because Gohan isn't dead..If he was he would have been here by now." King Kai's voice abruptly chimed in after Goku was done speaking " He is right Krillin..Gohan is in fact still alive."

* * *

><p>The sheer size of the Shenron was enough to leave someone in awe let alone the fact that he was speaking. 18 just couldn't believe her eyes as she looked on at the massive dragon. " <em>This is it 18, for once Gohan will be the one that is saved."<em> her icy blue eyes traveled back to the bruised and blood covered body of the guardian. Looking at his limp body made her heart ache and she could feel a sadness swell up inside of her. She looked back up into the sky with a serious look in her eyes " Dragon! I ask for you to restore Gohan's life. Bring him back to this world!"

A low roar followed the beauties wish and Shenrons eyes began to glow bright red. 18 could hardly wait for the eternal dragon to grant her wish. As she waited and watched Shenron intently she noticed his red eyes slowly returning back to normal. " Your wish could not be granted.." 18 stood frozen in shock as the dragon denied her wish. Trunks had told her that the dragonballs had saved the lives of all of his friends lives at one time and even restored his own life in the past so why wouldn't Shenron do it this time?

After a few moments the shock began to leave her with anger slowly replacing it. " Listen here! If you do not bring him back, this planet is doomed!" the blonde woman waited for some response from the stone faced dragon.

Shenrons low voice once again filled the air as he answered 18 " I cannot bring the one you call Gohan back to life because he has not parted with this world." 18 wasnt sure what the dragon meant by this and began to try and understand what he had said " _What does he mean he hasnt parted with this world?...his body is right over there. Is his spirit trapped here or something stupid?...No that can't be….."_ After a few moments the woman's` eyes opened wide and she quickly turned towards Gohan's body " _He can't grant my wish if Gohan….isn't dead"_

* * *

><p>Broly charged a slowing Trunks with a small green ki blast in his palm. Trunks's eyes widened as the hulking saiyans hand pressed against his chest and the once small ki blast doubled in size. The legendary super saiyan only laughed as he launched his attack into the demi-saiyans chest. The massive explosion sent Trunks soaring high into the air, his armour flaking off in small charred bits as the wind struck his body.<p>

" _It doesnt matter what I do, I just don't seem to be able to get the better of him.."_ Trunks managed to finally gain control of his body as he shot through the air. He gritted his teeth and thrust his hands out in front of himself, bright golden ki blast began to erupt from his palms. Hundreds of the blast began raining down upon the ruined lookout with no signs of stopping.

Broly's smile only grew wider as he watched his opponents attack race towards him. With a sudden burst of fury the devil charged into the air and straight through Trunks's attacks. Trunks's eyes widened as Broly appeared in front of his face. The demi-saiyan was completely frozen which allowed the monsters powerful punch to crash into the side of his face. Blood spewed from his mouth and his body crashed into the the rubble covered lookout below.

Trunks laid among the large stones and pillars that had once constructed the lookouts beautiful palace, his body was bloodied and his clothing was nearly shredded. The young warrior watched as Broly descended down upon him. Broly's heels slammed into his chest with such force that it drove his body several feet into the surface of the lookout. Trunks let out a low grunt as he was continuously stomped into the ground. With a rage filled scream a large amount of Ki illuminated the now deep crater and threw Broly several feet backwards.

As Broly prepared to charge back to the crater, Trunks phased in front of him. A quick combination of punches and kicks slammed into Brolys face and body, only to be absorbed by the hulking saiyan and countered by another stunning blow of his own. Brolys attack connected flush with the demi-saiyans chest, causing the air to leave his lungs. Trunks coughed and dropped to knee only to be stomp kicked in the face. " _Thats it...I dont think I have anything left….I can't believe it is going to end this way.."_

* * *

><p>18 knelt down beside Gohan and gently touched his face " Gohan?...You have to wake up. Please Gohan.." The beauty begged the battered guardian in a soft voice. After a few moments her pleas seemed to have stirred the warrior and Gohan struggled to open his eyes<p>

" Hey.." he said in hoarse voice. 18 gave him gentle smile " you are going to be ok Gohan, Trunks is fighting Broly right now but I fear he does not have much longer.." The sudden rush of fear and anger filled his eyes as he looked up at the young blonde woman " Im sorry 18...I thought I would have been able to hold him on my own until you two could use the balls. I can feel that my body doesn't have much longer…"

The guardian was still in a daze as he spoke to the beauty. He wasn't even sure if what was happening was even real or not. " Im sorry 18...I wish I would have been able to control all of my power. Maybe then I could have stopped him on my own, that way neither one of you would have had to go through this"

Just as the guardians words were spoken the low growl of the Eternal Dragon filled the air " Your wish is my command.." 18 turned around not understanding what Shenron had meant. Before she could protest the dragons statement the balls rose into the air and shot through the sky in several different directions. " NO! What just happened?!"

Gohan's eyes shot open, the feeling of his own energy raced through his body like he had never felt before. His body was still sore but it felt as if the damage he had received was minor in comparison to this power that coursed through his veins. " What the hell just happened?


	14. Chapter 14 Sacrifice

**AN: Alright, This chapter took me alittle longer due to the increasing hours Im working. Sorry for the wait. Thanks everyone for reading and I hope to have the last few chapters up soon. Enjoy**

Chapter 14

Sacrifice

Shock was the only emotion that 18 could summon as she watched Gohan rise to his feet. It had been only moments before that he had laid at death's doorstep. She watched as he seemed a little stunned himself and inspected his own body. It wasn't long until the demi-saiyans attention fell to the blonde beauty across from him and he made his way over to her as she still stood in silence.

Without a word, the guardian softly placed both of his hands on her cheeks and kissed her forehead " I can't thank you enough for everything that you have done 18." The warriors surprising gentleness always took the woman by surprise. It was hard to understand that someone so powerful and tough could be so soft and kind. 18 could feel her exhausted mind begin to relax as soon as she felt his lips against her skin.

She allowed his hands to caress her face for a few moments before slowly pushing herself up on her tip toes and planting a soft kiss of her own on his lips. The unlikely couple wanted nothing more than to just enjoy one anothers embrace but both of them knew this was not the time. Gohan looked down at the pink faced woman and gave a soft smile " I am going to stop this guy myself 18, I do not want you or Trunks to intervene when I start my attack."

18 was quick to protest but she knew that there was something different about him this time, she could just feel it. " If you think this is what is best then I will trust you Gohan. Lets get back up there and smash this bastard." Her trademark confident smile spread across her face and only fueled Gohan that much more. The two warriors shot into the sky and quickly disappeared into the clouds.

* * *

><p>Krillin and sat amazed at the sudden turn of events. Gohan's power had not just increased it had completely overflown. " Goku..Gohan's energy is unreal, I can feel it from here!" The short bald man let out a slight nervous chuckle " I'm just glad he is in our side"<p>

Everyone let out a light hearted laugh, everyone but king Kai and Piccolo. " Dont be so quick to dismiss Broly's power Krillin. After feeling Gohan's power that is difficult to not do but let's not forget that Broly is a little unstable. There is no way to judge how far he is willing to go to defeat Gohan."

King Kai nodded in agreement with Piccolo but otherwise stayed transfixed on the events unfolding on earth. " let's just hope Gohan can get there soon or we might be greeting Trunks amongst our little club."

* * *

><p>A huge explosion erupted next to Trunks and set him tumbling across the ground. The younger demi-saiyan barely had the energy to maintain his base super saiyan form, which allowed Broly to batter the warrior whenever he felt necessary. Trunks could feel his drive being zapped from him every time one of the hulking devils blows landed.<p>

As the quickly fatiguing warrior made his way up to his hands and knees the heel of Broly's golden boot slammed against his spine forcing a cry of pain to escape his lips. Broly's sadistic smile only widened as he slowly broke Trunks's spirit. The legendary super saiyan pulled the battered warrior up by his now lavender colored locks " I will slowly tear your soul from your body, bone by bone, piece by piece. Prepare for a hell that is far worse than you can imagine."

The defiant warrior knew this was it. The feeling in his legs had left him do to the incredible force of Broly's stomps and his energy had been quickly depleted by the uncontrollable form he had used to combat the saiyan. " You can destroy me and my body here but there will always be some much stronger waiting to take you down. Your death is all but a promise that is waiting to be fulfilled by the right person. Then YOU will know what it's like to be helpless"

Just as Broly began to draw his fist back the sudden sounds of boots hitting the ruined white tiles caught his attention. The monster quickly turned in the direction of the sound and his smile began to disappear from his face.

"Put him down..Now!" Gohan's voice echoed among the piles of rubble as it reached the saiyan of legends ears.

Broly's dead stare traveled back to the demi- saiyan that he clutched in his hand " As you wish...Kakarot." Broly's thick knee crashed into Trunks's gut, then tossed the him like a rag doll at Gohan and 18s feet.

Gohans fists clenched tightly as his saiyan power coursed through his veins. The universe watched as the sleeping giant prepared for one final battle. Gohan slowly approached the madman before him but this time he carried a confidence he had lacked before. When the guardian of earth finally stood in front of his opponent, he merely looked up and with a cocky smirk.

Broly began to shake with rage as he looked at the smirking guardian. Broly towered above Gohan as they stood only a couple feet from one another " Prepare to die Kakarot!" The massive warrior launched forward and threw a heavy punch towards Gohan's head that appeared to go right through his face but caused no damage.

Gohan remained right where he had been, his cocky grin still plastered on his face. He crossed his arms and began taunting the colossal saiyan " Man, you must be getting tired...or maybe you're going blind because that punch hit nothing but air. Go ahead big boy...try again"

Broly could hardly contain his own rage as he threw punch after punch and kick after kick at the man he had already defeated once. Try as he might none of the attacks he threw even managed to graze his opponents coal black hair.

18 looked on as Broly did everything he could think of to land a clean blow on Gohan._" This is unreal. Just when I think there is no way he could get any stronger he proves me wrong..."_ Her eyes could'nt even hardly follow Broly's movements let alone the slight movements Gohan had to be making to avoid them. As she looked on, the light laughter of a battered Trunks caught her attention.

" This is what my father must have felt like with Goku. Just when you think you have finally caught up or maybe achieved a slight edge, you end up being completely blown out of the water." Trunks had propped himself up in a sitting position with the help of his arms and watched as Gohan completely humiliated Broly's efforts. _" Even though I always aim to become better than you I am happy that I get to watch this son of a bitch get what he deserves and it's even better because it is my brother doing it.."_

Everything Broly did looked as if it was in slow motion to Gohan. As Broly lifted his leg for a kick, Gohan spiked his elbow down onto the top of his leg. The blistering speed of the blow went unregistered to Broly's eyes, it wasn't until the extreme pain shot through his leg that he realized he had been hit. Gohans arms remained crossed as he watched his greatest foes leg give out which forced him to collapse to the ground.

Broly was back to his feet in moments but his movement was greatly reduced due to the muscle damage his leg had received. A terrifying scream exploded from the monsters lips and a huge explosive wave covered the area where he and Gohan stood.

Trunks and 18's eyes widened as they feared that their guardian had toyed with the saiyan of legend for too long. As the smoke cleared Gohan remained where he had been, his arms still crossed and not a single hair out of place. 18 didn't understand how Gohan was able to do this, it made no sense. The beauty looked to Trunks hoping for answers " How is he doing this Trunks? He hasn't even went super saiyan yet. Their is no way he can be this strong..."

Trunks smiled as he listened to her speak. He looked at his toes and chuckled as he managed to finally wiggle his big toe for the first time in several minutes. " Well to be honest I don't know..I don't know what happened while you two were down there alone. All I know is whatever power Gohan is using is greatly dwarfing the power of a transformed super saiyan. To be honest though, right now I don't care what he is doing as long as he completely smashes this guy"

18 allowed a smile to creep into the corners of her mouth before speaking " For once I will have to agree with you Trunks. Maybe you're not as big of a brat as I thought after all."

Gohan effortlessly evaded Broly's slowing attacks. He already had a clear speed advantage but the damage he had dealt to the saiyans leg almost made his movement seem pitiful. Gohan waited for the Devils next assault with a calmness that was rarely seen in combat. As Broly swung wildly Gohan caught his wrist and delivered a punch to the inside of Broly's shoulder. A loud popping sound accompanied the blow and Broly's arm went limp.

For the first time since the battle had started Broly was showing signs of damage. He limped after Gohan as his large arm dangled helplessly at his side " I'll kill you Kakarot!"

Before Broly could react Gohan was inches from his face " No..I am afraid I am here to kill you." Broly swung his one usable arm but again found nothing but the air around him. " Fight me Kakarot!" He yelled with fury.

As soon as the words left his mouth Gohan's elbow jammed itself into his abdomen. The saiyans eyes bulged and spit spewed from his mouth. His body froze from the immense pain the blow had caused. Broly forced himself back to his feet and his smile began to reappear. As quickly as he could he flung his best leg at the guardians head but as Gohan quickly moved out of the way Broly did something that was unsuspected.

When Broly's kick missed he launched a thin green beam directly towards 18. The only thing she could manage to do was watch as the beam closed in on her. A bright explosion illuminated the remaining section of the lookout, "Nooooo!" Gohan screamed as he realized what Broly had done.

As Gohan's eyes began adjust to the lighting horror spread throughout him. Trunks stood infront of 18, very similar to how Piccolo had when nappa attempted to kill him all those years ago. His saiyan pants were nothing more than tattered shorts and his torso was covered in burns and cuts, He had absorbed the full force of the blast and saved the person he had once promised to destroy.


	15. Chapter 15 I'll See You Again

Chapter 15

I'll See You Again

The look on 18's face said it all, she couldn't believe what Trunks had done. She watched the warrior collapsed onto his knees and blood began to leak from his mouth like a steady stream. 18 knelt down beside Trunks as his life began to leave his body. " Why?...why did you do that Trunks. You owe me nothing..."

Trunks forced a smile to his battered face " It's because of what you said to me inside of the time chamber...you said I didn't have what it takes to lay it all on the line." His voice was becoming increasingly strained and shaky " I just wanted to prove you wrong...just so we...are clear. This doesn't mean...I like you." Trunks continued to flash her a playful smile until his final breath left his lungs.

18 reached down and closed the young warriors eyes. Rage filled her in a way like it had never done before. She could feel herself beginning to come unglued. Just as she had decided to charge she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. 18 turned to find that Gohan had noticed what she was planning to do. The guardian of earths expression was obvious and the woman unwantingly put on her brakes.

Broly had begun to laugh as Trunks's body began to turn cold " I said I would rip his soul from his body." Before he could blink Gohan had phased infront of him. A powerful kick slammed into the inner side of Brolys one good leg. Brolys leg snapped like the trunk of a tree and forced him to collapse to his knees.

Gohan turned his back to the nearly crippled saiyan and walked several feet away " Broly..my father always said that everyone deserves a second chance and I have always believed in that..." Gohans hands cupped at his side and a bright blue light began to form within them "but I believe that you happen to be the one exception to that rule. I am not going to allow this to go on any longer. You have already hurt one to many people I care about today." A combination of white and blue ki surronded the guardian as he began collecting ki. Large bolts of electricity shot in several directions while fate cast its light on the legendary super saiyan

**" KAAAMEEEHAAAMEEE!...HHHAAAA!" **The powerful wave erupted from his hands and made a direct hit with the still smiling and laughing legendary Super saiyan. The bright blue and white light quickly engulfed the monsters body but screams of pain were never released from his lips. As the force of the blast ripped his flesh from his body, his laughter only continued to fill the air, sending a chill down 18's spine as she did her best to watch his destruction.

18 put her arms up to her face as she attempted to shield her eyes from the increasing bright light. As the roar of the blast began to dull, nothing but the sound of the gentle breeze could be heard atop of the lookout and only a small melted chunk of Broly's golden boot remained. The intense heat from the attack had almost completely melted the boot to the crumbled white tiles where Broly had knelt.

Wind swept across the white broken tiles as Gohan walked over to the ageless beauty and gently pulled her arms away from her face, revealing the charred remains of what was left of the look out to her. " It's finally done...That devil will not be harming anyone on this planet anymore.." Gohan knelt down to his friends cold and bloody body and lifted him into his arms and a sad look filled his eyes. " I'll see you again little brother." A tear dropped from his eye and onto Trunks's dirt covered face. He then turned his attention back to the quiet blonde at his side " let's get out of here..what do you say?" 18 gave a sad smile and the two of them left the ruined lookout and the destruction that had claimed it

* * *

><p>Goku and the others celebrated wildly as the news of Broly's defeat left King Kai's lips. As everyone cheered and celebrated the sound of kami clearing his throat claimed the attention of their ears.<p>

Trunks smiled at all of the people that he had never met in his timeline. Although none of them had formally met him, they had all watched him grow into the man he had become from other world with the help of King Kai.. Goku was the first of the group to greet the Demi-saiyan " it's nice to finally meet you Trunks, I'm just sorry it had to be in death."

Trunks shrugged and gave a slight smile "It was a dirty job but I guess someone had to do it" Goku gave a short chuckle and patted him on the back " I guess you're right Trunks. Come, join the party." As Trunks sat and talked with all of his unfamiliar familiar friends he couldn't help but notice the absence of one person. He looked over to his side to see Piccolo standing on his own in silence and knew that he would give him the straightest answer to his question.

Trunks made his way over to the Namekian, clearing his throat to gain his attention. When Piccolo opened his eyes Trunks began speaking " Piccolo I have noticed that everyone that the androids have killed ended up here. Everyone except...my father. What happened to him?"

Piccolo as always was straight to the point " well Trunks your father spent his entire life killing and harming the innocent so like all dark souls he was cast.." Piccolo tried to think of the nicest way he could put it " ..down below."

Trunks let out a sigh and thanked Piccolo " I was afraid that was the case" the lavender haired man sat down and took in the sight of all the happy faces of his friends. The young man had hoped to see his father but he figured the chances were slim. It wasn't long until his brother slipped back into his mind and a proud smile came across his face._" You did it Gohan. You saved the planet from a threat like no guardian ever has seen. Looks like your story has only begun my brother."_


	16. Chapter 16 New Life

**AN: Ok guys this is it. This chapter ended up being alittle shorter but I felt like adding too much would only make it seem long winded. Enjoy my friends.**

Chapter 16

New Life

18 and Gohan flew in the direction of Capsule Corp, silence between the two of them as they knew their visit to the famed home would not be an easy one. As the large and newly rebuilt dome like building came into view, Gohan took in a deep breath of the cool morning air " _I don't know what I should even say or for that matter what I should say...Bulma is going to be devastated". _It wasn't long until the two weary warriors landing in front of the briefs home.

18 did not envy Gohan right now as they approached the door. She lightly tapped on the door and they waited for Bulma to answer. Shortly after the knock the familiar face of Bulma came smiling to the door until she realized who Gohan held in his arms. A glossy look clouded her eyes and she dropped to her knees. She didn't want to believe what she was seeing nor could she muster the strength to speak.

" Bulma...There is nothing I can say that will make this easy. I did everything I could to save him…." Gohan watched as the tears began to pour from the mothers eyes. Surprisingly to Gohan 18 suddenly chimed in

" Trunks should still be alive….but when Broly tried to launch an attack at me to distract Gohan, Trunks dove in front of me. I didn't want him to and if I could I would gladly trade places with him..He deserved to be the one to walk away not me. Your son saved my life and I am sorry…." 18 looked Bulma directly in her reddened eyes, holding back her own set of tears.

The heart broken mother pushed herself back to her knees and approached the bruised up blonde. Much to 18s surprise, Bulma embraced her in long and much needed hug " You shouldn't feel sorry for what my son chose to do. If he felt like saving you was the right thing to do then who are we to take that away from him..I know my son and I know how he has felt about you and if he chose to push his feelings aside like he did to save you then I know he must have had a good reason." The shake in her voice was undeniable but the now grieving woman was managing to hold it together. She made her way over to her fallen sons body that was held in Gohans arms.

A tear fell from her eye and dropped to his cheek, clearing a path through the dirt that covered it. Bulma placed a gentle hand on his cheek and gave solemn smile " You will be back before you know it Kiddo, Mark my words…" She motioned for her two guests to follow her inside " Come, lets get you all cleaned up. Do you two have somewhere to stay?"

* * *

><p>Sweat dripped from Trunks's face as his hands and feet cut through the air. He could feel his muscles beginning to tire as he stalked his opponent. Goku dashed from side to side as the demi-saiyan did his best to land a blow. Goku proved to be a much harder target to hit than he had figured and he had allowed his still radical transformed state to suck away most of his energy. Trunks dropped to his knees finally after his last blow failed to strike Gokus guard. Trunks's breaths were labored and his hair had returned to its native shade of lavender. As he opened his eyes he saw Gokus hand extended toward him and he smiled.<p>

" You fight well Trunks but its that form that you are using that is your downfall. It makes an incredible increase in your power, speed and strength but its not controlled." Gokus smiling face then changed to mischievous grin " But if you want I can show you what I did to achieve it?"

Trunks's eyes widened as he listened to the elder saiyan " You have figured out how to control it!? But why didn't you come back to fight Broly instead of Gohan? That could have saved us a lot of trouble.." Trunks just stared at Goku in disbelief at the realization that he had no idea how strong he could be. " _This guy could be just a little stronger than I am or he could even blow me and Gohan completely out of the water….I just figured that he must be weaker since he sent Gohan back instead of himself."_

Goku pulled the young man to his feet and chuckled " Gohan had to be the one, it was always Gohan. You see Trunks the decision wasn't only about who had the strength to stop Broly, it was about who would be the best protector of the planet, who would be the best to become its guardian. I knew that deep down Gohan had the power inside of him to stop Broly no matter how strong he was. I also knew that I also possibly had the power but one thing Gohan has over me is.." Piccolos voice suddenly interrupted and caught the two off guard

" Gohan has intelligence over Goku. Not only is he a skilled and cunning warrior like his father, he is also a scholar. The boys mother always made him study books and do school work but try as she might to keep him away from his father's craft she only helped aid him in becoming more efficient at it." Piccolo smirked at Goku " Basically Goku is a bit dumber than his son and he felt someone a little more like myself and Kami should fulfill the role of guardian."

" HEY!" Goku wined and then began to laugh. He then rubbed the back of his head the same way Trunks had seen Gohan do so many times before " Piccolo is right though Trunks. I just knew that Gohan is what the Earth needed. My time has passed and it was just time to pass the torch I guess. Believe me..I would have loved to fight Broly and tested myself against the Legendary Super Saiyan.."

As Trunks listened to the elder saiyan speak he realized that all the stories that his mother and Gohan had told him were true. He had always figured that the two of them had exaggerated because he came off as some sort of super hero sometimes but as he listened to him speak Trunks knew that the pure hearted man that stood before him was infact the same as his legend. " Well lets get on with it then Goku. Show me how to control this power..Im ready to learn. You never know what might happen and I want to be ready"

* * *

><p>It had been about a month since the protectors of earth had fought Broly. Gohan and 18 had returned to the beach home where they had first started their crazy adventure. Gohan had chosen to stay with her due to the fact that he could not return to the ruined lookout until it was repaired. The two warriors had secluded themselves from the earth and went about their daily lives.<p>

18 watched Gohan from her beach chair while she bathed in the sun. It was incredible to watch as the guardian effortlessly split the vast ocean in to with a simple ki blast. " _He has become so much more powerful since the eternal dragon released his power...I don't think there's anyone in the universe that could rival him.."_ She had to admit though she was not only watching the well sculpted warrior for his fighting techniques. Since they had returned to their normal lives they had managed to form an unlikely relationship that at times clashed but shockingly seemed to work quite well.

Gohan took in a deep breath of the ocean air and noticed the beauty watching him from the corner of his eye. It was hard for him to believe at times that he and 18 lived together given their past history but all of that seemed to be so long ago. He didn't wake in the middle of the nights anymore after dreaming of her and her brothers attacks and the simple uneasiness that always seemed to be present between them had also disappeared. He let out a yawn and headed her way.

The sun had warmed her skin and given it a slight pink tone. She sat up as Gohan walked over " What's on your mind Gohan?" The words had barely escaped her mouth before Gohan was on her lips. The unlikely couple wrapped their arms around one another and collapsed to the warm white sand.

* * *

><p>The sounds of birds chirping echoed throughout the warm summer day until darkness flooded the sky. The bright light that normally accompanied the eternal dragon shot into the air and the massive serpentine dragon spread across the horizon. " Who has awaken me from my slumber…" The dragons voiced boomed. Bulma,18 and Gohan stood next to the glowing orange orbs with smiles on their faces. Bulma stepped forward and shouted into the sky " I have Shenron" her voice echoed "and I would like you to grant my wish. I wish that everyone and everything on Earth that was destroyed or harmed by Broly was returned to its unharmed condition." The blue haired mother stood speaking to the dragon just like she had all of those times before but Shenrons presence never ceased to amaze her.<p>

After a long pause the dragons gravely voice boomed throughout the sky " Your wish is my command.." Shenrons eyes illuminated almost a neon shade of red as the smile groups anticipation quickly grew. " Farewell…." the massive dragon suddenly dissipated and the orange balls shot off into the sky in random directions. The sky slowly returned back to its bright blue and sunny self and the native creates once again resumed their normal routines.

Trunks's eyes shot open, forcing him to shield his face with his hand from the bright sun. He slowly sat up and a voice he had been longing to hear traveled to his ears " Welcome home Trunks." The demi-saiyans mother stood right next to him and he quickly rose and embraced her. " Im sorry mom..I tried my best and I hate that I put you through what I did." Trunks hated that his mother had to deal with the heartache of her only son dying but he was finally home and he vowed to never let that pain touch her heart again.

" Trunks..I'm just glad you are home. Gohan and 18 told me what happened and what you did..That was very noble. That is just what Gohan or Goku would have done so who am I to condemn the same actions that saved me countless times through my life. " The teary eyed mother chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her son's cheek. " Why don't you say something to Gohan now honey, He gathered the dragonballs as soon as they were available to make another wish and brought you back to us."

The demi-saiyan turned with a wide smile on his face but shock quickly filled him as his eyes rested on his brother and android 18. 18 stood next to Gohan with a very prominent bump where her flat stomach had been. His jaw had pretty much dropped as he gawked at the woman " Gohan?...Um..Is 18.." the womans voice quickly interrupted as he struggled to find his words " Am I pregnant Trunks? Why yes..yes I am. Now that that is out of the way lets get out of here."

Gohan nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his head in that familiar Son way " Yeah..We had to wait awhile to gather the dragonballs after I accidentally made a wish during our battle with Broly. Im sorry little brother for putting you in the position I did by toying with Broly."

Trunks shook his head and placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder " No Gohan...Don't apologize. I would have done the same thing to that monster and I know if the shoe was on the other foot you would have jumped right in front of that beam to save me and 18 both. Besides I got to hang out with Goku and everyone" He laughed. " Maybe one of these days I'll show you some of the tricks your dad taught me."

Gohan began to laugh as well as he knew the group of warriors in other world had to be going nuts over their victory. The guardian of earth grinned at his brother " But hey on the bright side you are going to be an uncle now. How does that feel?"

Trunks didn't know what to think but after a couple of moments a wide smile spread across his face and he began to laugh " Well I guess you are right Gohan. Congratulations to both of you. I bet that kid is going to be a handful. It looks like the Earth already has a successor to its legendary guardian. I'll make sure to load him up on candy and send him on home for you guys whenever I can."

18 shot the newly reborn demi-saiyan a death glare " If i'm not mistaken I think you are no longer able to be wished back with those dragonballs so I would think about what you plan to do from now on" The beauty flashed a playful but serious smile

The four of them continued to laugh and share their stories before deciding to part ways until the Earth decides to called upon them to once again to defend it…

**AN: I hope you enjoyed A Change of Heart and thanks to all of you who have stuck with me as I developed my writing throughout the story.**


End file.
